The Pain Behind The Mask
by Kitsune Of The UnderWorld
Summary: So Kikyo joins the group in hopes of taking Kagome's soul. Kagome doesn't take long to go back to her home. After the whole ordeal, Kagome and Shippo are both different and evil lurks. But what does Sesshomaru have to do with this? Chapter 21 up!
1. Chapter 1

1**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm jus' borrowing them for a short while! **

**Note: This one will not be a crossover! It is strictly Inuyasha characters! Lol**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**\Telepathic talk\**

**Summary: Kikyo joins the group and..she's nice to everyone? Except for when her and Kagome are alone. Which seems to happen every night. Inuyasha isn't the same either. So, one night, Kagome takes Shippo and they run away. One very sexy Taiyoukai keeps crossing their path...why?**

**Chapter One**

**Kikyo Joins**

**On one bright, full moon night, Kagome Higurashi sat on top of a very steep hill, idly watching Kikyo's soul collectors dance in the black sky, undoubtedly calling for Inuyasha. She sighed when she saw the tell tale streak of red pass over the tree tops before disappearing to the forest floor. She laid down on the soft earth and smiled up at the star filled sky, thinking about what she would get for new clothes.**

**The others have wondered why she never went after Inuyasha when he went to see the incarnate of herself and she'd just shrug and say "I guess I just see him as my brother now. My feelings for him no longer go down the road of what used to be." They'd shake their heads, as if her answer wasn't good enough, but she'd give them the same thing every time they asked. The thing is, someone else has captured her attention, though she'd be the first to deny it. After the many times Inuyasha had ripped her heart out, she was not going to try and get him to love her. She's not sure if she does have any romantic feelings for him but the youkai still caught her unwavering attention.**

**She wasn't about to walk up to him and tell him though. He would probably cut her down where she stood, considering he hates humans. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. "I wonder why he hates humans so much." She murmured to herself, stretching her hand up to try and reach the sky and smiled again when she felt Shippo come into the clearing she was in.**

"**Okaa-san?" He wandered closer and sat on her stomach, watching her face with unblinking emerald eyes. "Why are you out here? It's getting late." He said, his cute fluffy tail waving behind him as he snuggled into her torso.**

**Kagome wrapped her arms around him protectively and chuckled. "Sorry sweety, I guess I lost track of time. You know how much I love the night."**

"**Yeah." Came his sleepy voice. "Your lucky nothing came to attack you. Sango and Miroku are asleep and Inuyasha isn't back yet. So no one would be able to help you if something happened. You forgot your bow and arrows at camp."**

"**Oh..whoops." She said, sitting up and cradling her adoptive son to her chest as she stood up. "Let's go back. We need some sleep if we're gonna go to my time tomorrow." She replied, walking back the way Shippo came.**

"**You mean, I'm coming with?" He asked, looking up at the young woman in earnest.**

"**Well, of course! I'm not going to leave you here. 'Sides I'm going to train in my time, so I thought you'd want to train too." She explained, entering the fire lite camp to see that Sango and Miroku were, indeed, asleep. Kagome giggled when she saw how they ended up together. Sango's face was pressed against Miroku's chest and his cursed hand was on her butt while his other hand was around her back. They both had smiles on their faces.**

**Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, Kagome dug in her bag and pulled out the digital camera her mom had bought for her 16****th**** birthday. She set the angle and the flash on before walking as close as possible to get the smiles before backing up to get a full body length picture. 'Sango's going to have a fit!' She thought, giggling as she put the camera away.**

**Rustling in the bushes near by put her and the others on alert. Sango jumped up, pulling Hiraikotsu (sp?) over her shoulder at the ready and Miroku gripped his staff. Kagome pulled** **her bow string back, an arrow notched and they searched the shadows for the intruder. Something in the wind whispered Kagome's name, putting the hairs on the back of her neck on end. Her eyes narrowed as they tried to find the source of the wind. 'There it is again!' She thought, trying harder to find it.**

**Inuyasha coming out of the bushes to her left killed her concentration** **and made her jump. Sighing, she replaced her arrow in her quiver and set her bow next to her sleeping bag. Sango heaved her shoulders up in a deep sigh before curling back into her own sleeping bag that Kagome had gotten for her.**

"**Stay awake. We have a new visitor in our group." Inuyasha said, using a soft voice that no one has ever heard him use before.**

"**Who?" Kagome asked, tipping her head to the side in curiosity.**

"**Kikyo is joining us." He said, stepping to the side to let them see a waving and nervous smiling Kikyo. Sango's mouth went a gape and Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Who cares? It's not that unforeseeable.' she thought before saying "Welcome Kikyo." and turning around and settling herself in her sleeping bag. Shippo shrugged and joined her, letting her wrap her arms around his small form as he sunk further into her warmth. Both not noticing the glare Kikyo sent her reincarnation.**

**After that, everyone went to bed, Inuyasha in his tree with Kikyo in his lap, Sango as far from Miroku as possible in her sleeping bag, Miroku in his own, a smile already in place. All not noticing the wind that swept through the camp and settled around Kagome for a few seconds before dissipating.**

**Me: Okay, guys! What do you think for my new story and chapter? Lemme know if I need to fix anything or if I should stop the story now! 'Cuz I jus' did this one for fun! Lol n/e ways, review!!! Laters **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Nope Rumiko Takahashi still owns Inuyasha! Lol and if I wanted to own it..I wouldn't have enough money too '**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**\Telepathic\**

**Chapter 2**

**Home**

Kagome stirred from the best nights sleep she's had in days when the sun hit her eyes. Instead of rolling over and hiding her head in her pillow like she normally would, She sat up and stretched. When she rubbed her eyes of the remainder of the night's rest, she looked around curiously. 'Why does everything seem so much..sharper,' For lack of a better word. 'in focus?' She turned her head and looked up at the tree next to her and noticed she no longer had to squint her eyes to see the top of it, nor the design of each special leaf. When she looked to the ground, she could see each delicate blade of grass drift up, into the wind and dance away. 'What is going on here?' Her face scrunched up into a frown as she tried to figure it out.

That is, until Inuyasha woke up, seemingly on the wrong side of the..branch. "Oi, Wench! Stop staring at the ground. You look like a dumb ass." He held Kikyo in his arms and jumped down to land gently on the ground. Kikyo stirred and made it her business to flutter her eyes open, knowing Inuyasha would watch her awaken. When he eyes were all the way opened, she gave a sleepy smile and said, "Good morning Inuyasha." in a sleepy seductive voice.

The awakened others watched in disgust as that voice sent noticeable shivers throughout the inu hanyou's body. "Good morning to you too, Kikyo." He replied, smiling softly at her before setting her on the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes, well aware of what Kikyo was doing and how she was doing it.

"Come on Shippo! Let's go get some water for raman before we pack up to head to Edo Village." Kagome shook the little kit awake and watched him smile widely before jumping up and taking off.

"I'll race you 'Kaa-san!" He shouted over his shoulder, making Kagome laugh and chase after him.

"Oh, I'll get you, squirt!." Rang out followed by twinkling laughs as Shippo spun back around and tackled Kagome, making them roll down a hill and laughing the whole way.

When they stopped rolling, Kagome lay panting with Shippo on her stomach as she gazed up into the deep blue of the sky. Out of nowhere, they both start up laughing again, the kit falling off her stomach to land on the dew wet grass to hold his own. She rolled over on to her side to stare at Shippo with dancing coco-brown orbs, splaying her left arm over her aching ribs and using her right to keep her head up. Shippo calmed down and looked into mother's beautiful eyes, her aura nearly putting him to sleep again.

"Hey Shippo?" She brought her hand up to prop her head, peering over him to look at something only she can see. "Do you want to go back now or do you want to play around for a bit?" The look of utter mischief in his emerald eyes gave her the answer before he hopped up and tapped her arm.

"Tag! Your it, 'Kaa-san!" He said, grinning from ear to ear before he took off with a squeal of delight when Kagome rocketed up and ran after him again. About a half an hour later there was a yell of, "Kagome-nee-chan!" before she was, once again, tackled to the ground with a soft 'woah' and a gentle thud.

After gaining her breath back, Kagome gazed up at a giggling Rin and smiled, lifting her off and setting her down before sitting up and embracing the small girl. "Hiya Rin! What brings you here?" She let go of the loyal girl and watched as her eyes danced around, obviously happy for something.

"Jaken-sama and Lord Sesshomaru are taking a break over there," She pointed to her right and Kagome followed her hand only for her eyes to be locked with breath taking golden ones, unwillingly, or willingly she didn't know, she felt herself drown in his gaze before Rin continued on with her sentence. "and Rin saw you playing with Shippo-chan, and now I'm here!" She finished.

"Are you gonna play with Shippo and I, then?" Kagome asked, gazing back at Rin. She watched as Rin looked over at her Lord and when he gave a very small, almost unnoticeable nod, she laughed and spun around saying, "Rin would love to Kagome-nee-chan!"

Shippo quietly snuck up behind Rin and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around with a curious look on her face. "Tag, Rin! Your it." He skipped away, and Kagome scrambled up, vaguely happy that she wore black cargo pants and a black fish net long sleeved shirt underneath an blood red muscle shirt for easy running instead of her usual sailor outfit.

She laughed easily when she slowed down to let the young girl tag her before she slowly turned and gave Shippo a mock frightening stare, a smirk present. "Oh Shippo!" She called out, trying unsuccessfully to hold her laughter back as he skidded to a halt near Sesshomaru and pretended to shake when he saw her face. "Oh-no! It's the mean 'Kaa-san. Run, Rin, run!!" He said, pretending to be scared.

Already familiar with this part of the game, Rin gasped dramatically, and hightailed it the opposite side of the clearing and sat down to get her breath back. She watched, laughing the entire time, as Kagome chased Shippo around, mocking Inuyasha the whole time, except without the cussing involved. Finally, Kagome gave up and turned to Rin, giving her the same smirk and descended upon her. She shrieked gleefully and shot off, running towards her Lord before she was scooped up and twirled around, joyously laughing as Kagome hugged and spun her around til Kagome got way to dizzy and landed on her back, Rin on her stomach as her small hands grasped onto Kagome's shirt and rested her head above her left breast, listening to the strong heartbeat that is Kagome's. The small kit meandered over and collapsed in Kagome's other arm and sighed happily.

"We haven't had that much fun, in..I don't know how long. Have we son?" She shook the arm that had Shippo's head on and heard a small 'uh-huh' before there were some soft snores, from both kids. She sighed, feeling extremely happy for the first time in a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was impressed with how long Inuyasha's wench could go without a small break from the two energetic kids and still have some energy left to pick them both up and walk over to him, Shippo in the crook of her left arm and Rin in her right. She gave him a brilliant smile as she neared only to be stopped by Jaken and his excessive squawking. Kagome just rolled her eyes, said 'shut up' and kicked him with her boot clad foot to continue walking over.

"Here you go, Mi Lord." She said, looking to the ground instead of at him, showing a sign of respect. "I suspect she'll be past out for the rest of the night. I think Shippo and I wore her out!" She giggled and waited to see what Sesshomaru would do. So, to say the least, she was shocked when he opened his arm and gazed at Rin with a softer look into his eyes when the sleeping girl was placed in said arm.

Kagome smiled gently, her eyes still on the ground as she bowed and turned to walk away. "Miko." His deep baritone voice stopped her, but she did not turn around, for if she did, she would probably end up looking at him, and that was disrespectful to someone who has earned it from her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was quiet so as not to wake up the precious bundle in her arms.

"I need someone to watch over my ward when I am away. You will be the one to do this." His voice seemed higher, indicating he had stood uwhile he was talking.

Fury warred with excitement. She was angry because 1.) He didn't use her name and 2.) He didn't ask. Finally, despite the fact that she wanted to throw her weight to fury, she chose excitement and turned around to bow again, lower this time. "I would be greatly honored, Lord Sesshomaru."

She smiled to the ground as she walked away, unaware of Sesshomaru's gaze on her person as she walked up the hill and back to her camp. 'She's one interesting human.' He thought before he looked down at Rin and allowed a soft smile to graze his face. Jaken scurried over, brandishing his Staff of Two Heads, mumbling about miko whores and stupid human girls before Sesshomaru shot him a nasty glare, turned on his heel and stalked away towards the two headed dragon. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief as he trudged after his powerful master.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome entered camp, noticing that both Sango and Miroku were gone, as well as Inuyasha. The only one there was Kikyo and she was smiling..evilly. Ignoring her, Kagome basically glided over to her sleeping bag and set Shippo gently down and folded the cover over him to protect him from the hideous being known as Kikyo.

"So, Wench. Finally decided to come back after traipsing around with Sesshomaru's human ward?" She sneered, enjoying the way Kagome's body stiffened at the mention of Rin.

"What's it to you, Undead?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Kikyo to see her smirk gone. In it's place was anger. "What? Can't handle the truth, Clay Pot?" Kagome asked, her voice full of innocence and curiosity.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Reincarnation." Kikyo ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh I don't think you'll get the chance, even if I know you wouldn't do it." Kagome said, getting in her sleeping bag, careful to put Shippo on the inside so he'd stay warmer during the night as the fire cracked and sizzled.

"And why would that be, Shard Detector?" Kikyo spat out, barely restraining the urge to jump on the little wench and teach her a lesson or to in the matters of respect.

"Because Inuyasha is coming here." Kagome fell asleep just as said hanyou walked into camp.

As soon as he saw his mate flustered he went and cradled her to his body, giving her soothing words before he gathered her and jumped into the same tree they were in before. Sango and Miroku also walked back in, arms full of wood and set it down before climbing into their own sleeping bags.

No one saw the fire brighten, lengthen, and stretch up to the ever darkening sky. They trailed off of the wood and danced down to Kagome's body, twirling around her before settling on her form. They twirled off of her and settled back on the wood.

Her clothes, her hair, and her body left as it was. Un harmed. Not burned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well there's your chapter! Lol I'm working on the next chapter for Souta's Best Friend should be up by the end of the week..otherwise it'll have to be next week. 'Cuz dad doesn't have..internet..-.-. well school tomorrow! Laters**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Once again I'm jus' borrowing them for a bit .**

**Note: Specifically Inuyasha! And thanks to those who have already reviewed!! I enjoy getting them and positive feed back! Lol**

**Chapter 3**

**Home, Finally**

Kagome lifted her head to the sky, smiling as she walked. She loved both the night and the day, only night was better because of the mysteries it held. The darkness as well as the light: moon and stars. She sighed. When she woken up this morning, she felt different. Warmer and softer, maybe. She couldn't tell. She broke out of her thoughts when she saw Keade's hut in the distance and picked up the pace, happy to finally be able to go home. And with Shippo even! The last night had been hell! Kikyo calling her a shard detector had, of course, hurt but she wasn't about to go crying to Inuyasha about, like she knew Kikyo wanted her to do. There was no way she was gonna give the wench that satisfaction.

"Come on Shippo! Let's go say bye to Keade quick before we head out." She laughed when said kit jumped off her shoulder and hopped away, chanting something. She followed, feeling free as the wind caressed her face and hair that was streaming behind her. Her hunter green cargo pants ruffling in the breeze. She wore a different pair of black fish nets underneath a forest green t-shirt. She felt like she was running a bit faster than usual but shrugged it off as she entered the hut of the old woman who was like a grandmother to her.

"Good afternoon Keade-baa-chan!" She smiled brilliantly, bending down to hug the older miko who had a grin on her face that could rival Kagome's

"I see ye are back, Child!" She said, noting the change in Kagome's aura and grinning all the more widely.

"Yeah. Shippo and I came to say bye. He and I are going to go to my time and train." She informed Keade, smirking the whole time.

"Ah. So are you going to try out that spell I showed you a little while ago?" She asked sitting down and was not surprised when Kagome continued to stand, to hyper to sit.

"Oh you bet ya! I've been dying to try it out." She replied, her eyes glistening.

"Well, off with you than! Shippo came in here, gave me a hug before racing off, excited to finally be able to come with you." Keade told her, watching with amused eyes as the young miko bent over, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and headed off. "That young woman and her antics!" She chuckled to herself before standing up to gather herbs for dinner.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard Shippo playfully growl at someone, who, in return, shrieked and laughed. She came upon a giggling Shippo and a playfully pouting Rin. "Rin-chan! What are you doing here? Where's Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Behind you!" Rin giggled, pointing over Kagome's shoulder. She suppressed a shudder when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder to turn her around, but she dared not to lift her eyes up to the demon lord's face.

She bowed saying, "Lord Sesshomaru. What may I do for you today?" Before straightening and staring at the ground. When she saw something within her eyesight she glanced out of the corners of her eyes to see something shiny before it was slowly lifted towards his eyes. Noticing what he was doing, she 'eeped' and looked back to the ground, swearing she felt more than heard him chuckle.

"I wish to give this to you for your help with putting Rin to sleep last night." His voice monotone as he set something down in her hand, curling her fingers over the surprisingly warm object. And when she blinked, both Rin and Sesshomaru were gone.

Dazed, Kagome opened her hand and gasped at what he had given her. She instantly looked around, spreading her aura to find him and give it back to him. She couldn't take this! It looked expensive! She looked back down at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A black pearl necklace dangled from her fingers, glistening in the sunlight, many other dark colors sparkling in each pearl. "Oh my! This is so beautiful." She exclaimed before unclasping it and putting it around her neck.

She turned around, lifted Shippo into her arms and jumped into the well, letting the magic of it wrap around her and her son, both unaware of the golden gaze on them. "Touchdown." She said habitually when her feet touch the ground on the other side.

"Ready Shippo? There scents are different here so you have to focus on one specific scent." She explained to him, climbing the rope ladder that her Grandfather put down for her to easily get up and down. The kit nodded and concentrated one Kagome's scent of wild flowers and sulfur (wonder why O.o lol) sighing when he nearly fell asleep from it. When she opened the doors of her shed, he nearly lost his concentration on his adoptive mothers scent with all the other heavy scents.

Chuckling at the look of the shrine, Kagome walked to back door and let herself, already knowing that her mom, brother and jii-chan aren't there. She pulled off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, letting Shippo jump off her shoulder and sit on the table. When she passed the fridge, her eyes caught a note hanging on the freezer door by a magnet.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your brother, Jii-chan and I are on vacation_ _with your Aunt in the U.S. Don't worry! We'll bring you back lots of goodies. There is enough money to last you a year so I don't think you'll have a problem. If you do, you know the number here!_

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

'Well, at least I don't have to explain to mom why her property is going to get destroyed while Shippo and I train with Sensai.' She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Are you hungry Shippo?" She smiled when he shook his head and yawned. "Well let's go take a nap in my famous bed than, sweety."

He smiled and hopped onto her shoulder when she passed by him, trudging upstairs and too the left. She opened her room and winced at how..pink it was. 'Yeah..tomorrow that's going bye-bye.' She thought when she placed Shippo down to change into pj's. When she was finished changing she closed her window and crawled under her blanket, Shippo coming in after her and curling up against her stomach. They both easily fell asleep.

But they both didn't notice bits of rock and pebble lift up from the outside, and an unfelt wind open her window to let them in before they also danced around Kagome's slumbering form. They settled on her body before springing up and twirling out of her room, that same unfelt wind closing the window.

Leaving not a trace of dirt on Kagome nor the blanket as the two continued to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well there your guys update to the story! I want to take a shower so I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko does…I'm jus' borrowing them for a few **

**Note: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, but I had a sort of writers block...-.-' so yeah it kinda sucked. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome hummed to herself as she finished drying her body off. When she had woken earlier that day, she noticed that she didn't feel that different like she did the other days before. Shippo had already been awake and when her eyes had fluttered, he had taken his chance and pounced on her, chanting something about candy...or sugar. She couldn't remember, but the obvious chocolate stain on his shirt told her that he had already had at least 2 chocolate bars as he jabbered away. Even when she took a shower, he couldn't stop talking. The kit sat on the counter and talked about everything and nothing at all.

Sighing, she listened to Shippo bound around down stairs and quickly pulled on a simple pair of blue hip hugging jeans over her black lace thong and a long sleeved black and red shirt over a matching lace bra before she opened her door and basically waltzed downstairs, calling Shippo's name. "Are you hungry, hun?" She asked when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hai 'kaa-san. Did you sleep well?" He asked, watching her pull out a pan and some food.

"I think so. What about you?" She busied herself with making breakfast as they had idol chatter.

"Your bed is so soft, Kaa-san!! You were right. I'm so happy you brought me with this time."

"I'm happy, that your happy sweetheart! I don't know what I would do if you didn't come with. By the way, Sensai should be here by later today. He said it might take him a bit to get off of his other job to come and see us." She told him, scrambling some eggs as she fried up some bacon.

Shippo nodded, watching as Kagome brought his plate of food over and he leaned his head down to sniff at it with narrowed eyes. She watched him for a minute before giggling and sampling the food herself, making sure Shippo watched her. When he made sure she didn't keel over and die, he shoveled his mouth full of the food before swallowing and shoveling some more down his throat.

Kagome had to laugh when she sat down with her own food just when he finished his own plate full, asking for more. "I'll make you some more when I'm down eating, okay? We both need our energy today, otherwise I'd give you my plate."

Sighing, he sat on the floor and waited for Kagome to finish her food. Which felt like it took forever because she was in deep thought, thinking about how she had felt and the things she'd been dreaming about. Every night, a different dream plot…but with someone in it every time. At first she had thought it was Inuyasha with how his shimmering silver hair glinted in either the moon or sunlight, but the eyes and his voice, was completely different. His voice sounded more mature then the rough, teen like voice Inuyasha had. His eyes were more gold like then Inuyasha's ever could be, more of a molten gold, pure. The halfbreed had specks of copper around his pupils. Even the hair, now that she thought about it, was different. The guy in her dreams had a pure sheen of silver hair that looked like it would feel silky.

Now, if Kagome had been thinking as hard as she'd looked like she was, the obvious description in her head should have rang bells in the back of her mind. But, as it was, she wasn't thinking that hard at all.

Finally, Shippo gave up watching his mom zone out and decided to go find out how to turn the black box on and see what it does. When he took off, Kagome sighed and shook her head before looking around and noticing that her kit had left her.

Smirking, she placed their dishes in the sink and sauntered out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the living room, being as sneaky as a fox youkai. When she peeked around the corner, she could see Shippo chewing on the remote before he took it out and pushes a button on it. The TV blared to life, loud enough to startle him into dropping the black sleek remote and scramble away from it. Taking her chance, Kagome pounced and pinned Shippo to the floor, before picking the remote up at turning the TV off. She gazed down at her kit and gave a sly smile, slightly scaring Shippo.

"Hi there Sweetheart. Are you having fun?" She asked innocently, running her hands over his sensitive sides, tickling him mercilessly. "Huh? Huh? Are you having fun yet?" She taunted him into trying to give an answer but all she got were giggles and laughs, muffled answers of 'yes' and 'quit it 'Kaa-san!'

A chuckle filled the room, cutting all the fun off as Kagome jumped up and stood in front of the temporarily exhausted Shippo, her arms crisscrossed in front her. "Very good Kagome. I'm impressed. You can be defensive."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock, her eyes bigger than saucers. Her arms fell limp to her sides and she felt like she was going to fall backwards. Trying to say something, yet the words not forming on her tongue, she looked like a fish out of water. Shippo rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at the person he's never seen before, wondering at his Okaa-sans reaction. He stood up and tugged on her pant leg. When he gained her attention he pointed at the visitor and said, "Who is that, 'Kaa-san?"

Kagome placed her hand on his head, as he came to her top thigh considering he's been growing since 3 or 4 weeks ago (sorry, I forgot to mention that ') and she could do that. "That's um, my father, actually." She gave her father a tilted puzzled look. "What-what are you doing here? I thought you had a new family and what not?" she questioned, nudging Shippo behind her quietly.

Her father sighed and shook his head. "No. This Isamu has never had another family, Daughter. Your mother has always had my heart. Forever and always. But she was never able to get over the fact I'm a demon." He sighed again, his eyes falling to the ground.

"You're a demon? And, perhaps I can help her with that little problem," She muttered to herself, "but you're a demon" She questioned again. When she looked into his face, she saw a soft smile directed at her.

"Yes I am a demon, as you are. Your mom is a miko and I'm a demon, making you a mikoyoukai, I believe." He explained, watching her face for her expressions.

"Okay. So then what type of a demon are you and I?" she asked, thrilled about the concept of being a demon like her father.

"Many, basically. Shape shifter, I suppose you could say. We can use their powers and you can chose to be a different youkai everyday and it won't use up your spiritual energy at all. But we are mainly Kitsune youkai." He replied, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, gazing up at his daughter.

"Hmmm." She said, placing her hand under her chin and frowning. "Okay, I get that. So, would I be able to adopt Shippo then, seeing as I'm a Kitsune youkai? 'Cuz, uh…He's my kit, Dad. I can't leave him, not ever." She studied her dad, imprinting his person to memory. For his human form, he still looked like he was a youkai. His hair was black and fell to his waist. He wore an untucked white shirt and black slacks, his tie undone and hanging around his neck. His shinny shoes were out on the doorstep and his black socks were off, showing his calloused feet from running around Japan centuries ago.

"Well," He said, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight. "If you wish to, before you go anywhere after the training, I can perform a ceremony so you two are bonded." He offered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really? You'd do that?" Kagome asked, gaping at him.

"Sure, why not?" He sized Shippo up, who had moved closer to him and began to sniff him.

"Can I see your Youkai form, Jii-chan?" Shippo asked, placing his paws on Isamu's shoulder and grinning toothily.

Slightly taken aback by how quickly he started calling him that, Isamu smiled softly and nodded.

Excited, both Kagome and Shippo sat down, Shippo in Kagome's lap, and her arms around his small form. They watched in fascination as his ears became smaller and smaller before forming at the top of his head, his hair and said ears turning a shinier black with flaming red and cooling blue streaks present. He had to strips on his cheeks, a jagged blue one on top and a red strip one on the bottom like Sesshomaru's. Blue eye shadow spread across the tops of his eyelids and when he opened his eyes, they were the color of the snow, with flecks of blue and red bursting out from his black pupil and dusting the white. They didn't need him to smile to know he had sharp, glinting canines. Behind him, they watched as a sleek black fluffy tail lengthened and acquired the blue and red streaks like his hair. His hands that were resting on her knees extended and became claws, his wrists adorning the same strips as his facial ones.

Smiling, he watched as Shippo launched out of Kagome's arms and into his own, touching his markings, his hair, and his ears. She smiled at how well they looked together as she leaned on her elbows and listened to Shippo jibber away, asking questions continuously.

When a clatter was heard in her room, she tilted her head to listen again, before standing up and placing her index finger on Shippo's mouth, silencing him. Another clatter was heard and Kagome's head snapped up, looking at the ceiling. 'Now, who is that?' She asked herself while standing and listening to the clatter slide down the stairs and into the hallway. "Kagome! What the hell, Wench?" Came a gruff voice that everyone but her Dad recognized. Kagome untensed with a sigh of annoyance.

"In here Inuyasha." She called sitting back down before addressing her father. "Now don't mind Inuyasha too much, Dad. He's a foul-mouthed hanyou, the half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." As she continued talking, Inuyasha barged into the living room, looking pissed beyond all reason.

"Where the fuck do you think your going, Wench?" He grunted, trying to catch his breath. The cold glare that Shippo gave him sent chills down his spine, though he didn't show it. "What are you looking at, Runt?" He spat, stuffing his hands in his kimono sleeves and looking away with a huff.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice bored and her eyes full of icy anger from being interrupted. She hasn't seen her father in a long time and she watched to get to know him a bit more, have a connection with him somewhere before they start training. She can't do that with Inuyasha hanging over her shoulder.

Startled by the sound in her voice, Inuyasha turned his head to look at her and almost winced at indifferent look she was giving him. "Feh, I came looking for you because you took off without letting me know what the hell you were doing." He said, as if this explains why he followed her, even if it was a day late from when she originally left the Feudal Era.

"Like you really truly care what happens to me." She replied, rolling her eyes as she stood up. His ears flattened to his skull, but he refused to say anything. "You never gave a damn before. Hell, I could have left in the middle of the night…stomping and hollering and you wouldn't have paid attention to me." Her eyes flashed dangerously as her aura spiked with her growing anger.

Isamu stood up, standing beside his daughter protectively. "Fact is, you could care less about me. ME!! The person who took you off of the god tree when Kikyo pinned you to it 50 years ago! The person who traveled with you despite the fact of your obvious distaste of me. The person who has been with you through thick and thin. The person who had been in love with you for so long." Her voice was getting softer and softer, till it was down to a mere whisper. "And now, no longer, Inuyasha." She shook her head, smiling to herself before she turned her back to the startled hanyou to look to her father.

"You need to leave Inuyasha. I am staying here, with my son and my father, and I won't be back for a while. Tell the others, Kikyo not included, that I will return when I am done with my business here. Until then, do not even think about coming through that well, or I will be forced to temporarily seal it." She said, not bothering to turn around. She knew that he had that devastated look on his face, absolute 'world crumbling' look.

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, anything, he was forced to shut it. Her father and Shippo had sent a very cold and calculated look of hatred. "If you do not leave this Isamu's daughter alone for the time being, he will personally tear your organs out and force you to eat them, Boy." The Lord said, his stance showing how ready he was to do just as he said. Inuyasha watched as Shippo crossed his arms and tilted his chin up defiantly and nod.

Feeling empty and alone, shivering from how cold the room got in that short amount of time, Inuyasha took off, jumping into the well and not looking back. Even as Kikyo wrapped her arms around his body later that night, Inuyasha still felt the same way as he did when he felt Kagome's time. Lonely, cold, empty.

-----------------------------------------------

Me: There's your guys' long chapter for this story! I know it's not as long as I could have it but, I figured this would be a GREAT spot to stop! Lol. Again, I apologize for the long wait! I'm in school so I'll talk to you guys laters. Bis Spater!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko does. If I owned them, Kikyo would still be dead instead of resurrected...stupid bitch.**

**Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy and since I updated my other one, I figured I'd update this one. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of a New Kagome &Shippo**

Kagome sighed and looked to her father, who was staring at the ground, frowning. She smiled at him before sitting on the floor, cross legged. Shippo walked over to her and sat in her lap, snuggling into her to comfort her. "So Dad, the way that you talk. Does that mean you're a lord?" She gazed up at him to see him looking at her with a small smile.

"Yes it does. How could you tell?" He sat beside her and ruffled her hair good naturedly.

She laughed and fixed her hair with a grunt. "You reminded me of Sesshomaru. Whenever he was irritated or mad, he'd switch to third person. 'This Sesshomaru' was what would follow after every insult InuYasha would toss at him when they got into a fight over Tetsusaiga. Which seemed to be as often as possible. It was quiet amusing, really."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes I am. I am the lord of the Northern Lands."

"Then, if Mom is really my mom, how did she get here?"

"Well," He began, watching Shippo sit on Kagome's lap. "We were under attack when you were just a couple months old and I had taken you and Kalma away from battle, so that you both may stay alive. We came across an old well and I told her to hide in it. What I did not expect was the well to flash a sudden blue color and take the two of you away from me. 600 or so years into the future far away from me. I had fought but instead of winning like I had wanted to, I fled to InuTashio's place, in the Western Lands. From there I told him what happened and he helped me get my lands back. Him and I go way back." He smiled before crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling. "I had tried to go through the well, but it wouldn't let me. So I waited and waited and waited to see you and Kalma, but when I did show up when your mom was here, she just freaked and left. It, well, it broke my heart." He confessed.

Kagome thought about it before talking. "You know Dad, it could be from the fact that she had believed you were dead and gave up any hope that you would return. When she had seen you again, she had probably thought someone was playing a trick on her so she packed some stuff up and fled."

Isamu thought about it before nodding. "Yes, that sounds better then what I had been thinking." He sighed before he stood up and held his hand out to his beloved daughter, helping her to stand. "Let us start our training. We have a long way to go, I assure you. And I am not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Dad" She smirked, gripping his hand tighter to see his eyes get wider before he returned her smirk.

"You are defiantly ready to begin, Child. And you, Shippo, are you ready to start your training to?" He looked to the small kitsune and watched him nod his head vigorously. He chuckled and waved his hand. "I had always wanted a family that loved to learn and to fight. I guess I got one!" He spoke, mainly to himself before he shook his head. "Alright. Now I have a uniform for each of you. Just stay here and um..don't move?" He sweat dropped when Kagome and Shippo both raised an eyebrow at him, Kagome having her arms crossed and the little kit just, well, staring at him. "Um right! Be right back!" He ran out of the room, looking to get away from them for a short while.

Kagome looked down at her son and shrugged, seeing the questioning gaze in his eyes. "Don't ask, I have no idea what jus' got into him. But if that uniform is the miko garbs, there is no way I'm wearing those." She raised her chin defiantly, shaking her head at the same time.

Shippo nodded, agreeing with her. "Don't worry 'Kaa-san. You don't look like Kikyo to me. You look like Kagome!" He smiled at her, his emerald orbs sparkling in happiness causing Kagome to smile back at him.

"Thanks Shippo, I needed that." 'You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, Son.' She thought so herself, turning her thoughts inward. 'I can't help but envy Kikyo every time her name comes up. She always just seems so much more perfect then me, so much more prettier then me and so much more stronger then me! And she's always compared to me. Why? Because I'm her damn reincarnation. Or so everyone says. I don't feel like her copy. I don't see to many things that make us look a like.' She sighed and turned to look out the window beside the couch, her eyes locking onto the God tree. 'But, there is one thing we have in common. We were both in love with InuYasha once. Or at least, I'm not in love with him anymore. I don't know about Kikyo.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With The Group**

Glazed over coco-orbs gazed over the fields as the group made camp for lunch, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. All day she had to listen to Sango, that damn demon slayer, comment on how Kagome was such a better person to be around. How she always knew the right places to find shards, or how to find them quicker. As if that copy of hers was any better then the original. Her! Kikyo, the rightful Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Not some bumbling fool named Kagome who couldn't even stand on her own two feet.

She will have the remaining part of her soul when that wench gets back. Kagome has no right to it. It was hers first. Just like InuYasha was. She can't have him either. Kikyo frowned at the thought of InuYasha. He hasn't been acting the same since he returned from Kagome's time. He seems like hes always in deep thought or his eyes would seem almost lifeless. Sometimes, in battles, he would stop and look around, as if waiting for someone to call out his name when he was in trouble. He didn't walk with them anymore. Instead, he would either bound ahead and check to see if there was danger near, or he would use the trees to stay as far from them, her, as possible. Only at night, did he stay with the rag tag group. Seemingly reluctant. 'He's thinking about _**her!**_' she thought, her clenched fists becoming tighter, so that her blunt nails dug into her palms, breaking the skin. No blood fell from the wounds, for she had no blood to shed. 'That will change, and it will change fast!' she all but screamed in her head, meaning both the blood and InuYasha thinking about her incarnate.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was indeed thinking about Kagome. He didn't realize he'd miss her so much when she left. He didn't realize that her scent alone would leave him suffering for her presence. He also didn't realize that he could miss her smile, the warmth that she radiated. It was all different with Kikyo. With her, He felt lonely, desolate and cold. Kikyo never smiles, her scent left his head spinning, and not in a good way. And Kikyo was anything but warm. He could feel the hatred roll off of her form and it would create a cold sweat on his body, one that would not leave him until he left her presence.

He didn't think he could take it anymore. InuYasha wanted to go and get Kagome back so bad that he could never sit still. Yet, he knew that he wasn't welcome right now. He had pushed her too far, either that or it was something Kikyo did. He didn't know yet but he was very eager to find out. He just...missed Kagome so much, that it hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Over to Sesshomaru**

His silver hair danced with the afternoon breeze as he walked, listening with half an ear as Rin talked to him about how pretty the flowers were and some more things about nature that he didn't completely care for. At some point, Jaken would tell the small child to shut up and Sesshomaru's boot would make contact with his green head, nodding to Rin that she may continue to talk. She'd laugh and continue talking, only to the two headed dragon.

His golden gaze would scan his surroundings, his powerful aura would surge around him and his companions, warning demons to stay out of his way or meet death. While he might seem to be paying full attention to where he was going, part of his mind would drift to a lovely human, who had the compassion to rival even Rin's. The same human who had the will stand up against him without fearing him. The very same human who had managed to capture his unwavering attention.

Kagome.

'She is nothing but a human and yet, she acts like a demoness. The fierce protectiveness she's shown for the kit and her friends. Compassion like no other and the strength to take care of the others if she is called upon or not. The fire that dances in her coco-brown eyes is absolutely amazing!' He shook his head, scowling at himself for even thinking of such a thing. 'I am a demon lord, who is stronger then she could ever hope to be. I do not need to think about such a waste of flesh when I could think of anyone who is better then her.'

And yet, not a single name popped in his head.

'Damnit! It seems that I am wrong. It must have been why I had given her that necklace that Father had given to Mother. Why did I do that? Has she cast a spell upon me? Yes, she must have, for no human would remain in my thoughts. I will have to...talk...to her about this turn of events.' Nodding and congratulating himself on figuring it out he continued on to his palace that was a 2 day walk from where they currently were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with our Kagome**

She sighed and turned back to look down the hall, watching as her father walked back into the livingroom, fully composed and carrying two bundles, no doubt their uniforms. He smiled and handed Kagome's hers before handing the last one to Shippo. "When you have completed your training, I will give you both better kimono's that your stations require." When Kagome winced, he laughed and waved his hands in front of his face. "No, Kagome. You will not be given the priestess garbs. I do not feel that they are right for you, seeing as you are a mikoyoukai. You must wear something that makes it obvious and very unique. Therefor you will stay far a way from that kimono!"

Kagome sighed and swiped the back of her hand across her forehead in relief. "Well, that makes me loads happy!" She giggled and excused herself to change into her training garbs. She walked up the stairs and into her room, going straight to her bathroom. Leaning her back against the wood of the door, her head fell down until her chin touched her chest, her thoughts betraying her as they began to think of InuYasha. Somewhere in her chest, she could feel her heart constrict. Though it was not as painful as it was before, it still slightly hurt.

It hurt to know that she had been thinking about giving everything up for InuYasha. Her home 500 years into the future. Her education that she had always loved. Instead, a few weeks back, she had come to the decision that he was not going to move on from Kikyo and she gave up trying. But, just seeing him coming to get her from the future with the lame excuse of wanting to know where she was going. It was blatantly obvious where she was going, stupid Hanyou!

Sighing, she shook her head and shoved the thoughts of him away. Instead, she placed a hand over the necklace of black pearls that Sesshomaru had given her, wondering why in the world he had given them to her in the first place. She was nothing compared to these pearls. Again, she sighed before taking them off and setting them on the counter, running her fingers over them again. 'No point in wearing them. They might get wrecked in the training. We can't have that happen, now can we?' She asked herself, laughing at the fact that she was talking to herself.

Turning away to change, she didn't see the necklace glow and another attachment became visible. She tugged her shirt over her head and tossing it to her clothes basket, her pants following it. Eyeing the bundle her Dad gave her, she tugged the silver rope off of the black fabric, watching as it fell open to reveal the most breath taking white and silver kimono that she has ever seen!

Pulling it up, she couldn't hold back the gasp at the silky, watery feel it had in her delicate hands. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she gently wound the white under kimono around her small frame, sighing at the soft feel it had as it whispered against her skin, creating shivers along her flesh. Laughing quietly at herself, she stood up and gazed down at her legs as the almost see through fabric fell to just above her top thighs. Pulling on the silver over kimono, she felt it slid down her arms til the ends rested to her fingertips. Before she pulled on her hakamas, she decided to indulge herself. She lifted her hand, her fingers curled over the edge of the kimono top and rubbed her face in it. Smiling, she bent down and tugged the silver hakamas on, absolutely loving the feel of silk against her skin. Finishing up the outfit, she felt like she was missing something. When she turned to look in the mirror she noticed that the rope that she had pulled off earlier, was indeed a silver obi. Smacking herself in the forehead, she chuckled and wrapped it around her waist 4 times before tying it in a bow in the lower back of her body.

When she left the bathroom, she didn't look at the necklace to see it still shining, only slightly brighter. Kagome hummed the entire way downstairs and into the livingroom, stopping in the middle of the room to see her Father's jaw drop and the biggest smile break out of Shippo's face. "Um...What? Do I look that horrible?" She looked down at herself and lifted her arms up.

"No. No dear, you look so beautiful!" Isamu said, his eyes becoming slightly watery. "Oh, my daughter has grown up on me." His voice cracked and he turned away, trying his hardest to stop crying. 'And I never got to see her grow up.' He thought, his chipper mood plummeting to the ground.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Dad! You're here now, right? You and I can be together right now. I've always wanted a Daddy that would train me." She whispered, feeling him turn around and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"But, I missed so much in your life and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I feel like such a horrible father." He murmured into her hair, some tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes.

"That's just the thing, Daddy. You couldn't do anything about it. There's nothing anyone could do about. All you can do right now is be happy and spend some time with me, and your grandson. After all, I wouldn't be here right now if you didn't send Mom and I into the well, right?" She spoke into his shoulder, content to be with him for as long as possible. Feeling him nod, she pulled away and looked over to Shippo, who was clothed in his new kimono.

His was a silvery green over kimono with a white under kimono, the same colored hakamas present. He wore a silver obi that was wrapped 6 times around his waist and tied in the front of his body. His orange hair was untied and hanging slightly below his shoulders, a fang poking out in an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, Shippo, Sweety! You have grown so much. YOu used to be so small, but now your so much bigger! You are just so handsome." She cooed, dabbing the corners of her eyes with the sleeve end of her kimono.

"Oh, Mom! C'mon, I'm still Shippo." He murmured, further embarrassed as he scuffed the floor with his bare foot.

'He looks so cute doing that! Which reminds me...' She trailed off turning to her dad. "Why don't we have any shoes?"

"You won't be needing them until you have passed your training. You need to toughen up physically as well as mentally. Which means, you have to meditate every morning when you wake up and every night before you go to bed. You need to strengthen up your emotional barriers as well as center your spiritual energy, which is the whole point of meditating. With the physical training, we will obviously be toning up your muscles so you can handle yourself out on the battle field. But, also with the physical part, we will be figuring out what weapons are better for you." He explained, turning from the emotional father to the monotone lord he was raised to be. "Do you two understand me?"

"Hai, Sensai!" They said in unison, winking at each other before becoming sober.

Isamu smirked, crossing his arms, at the same time, using his spiritual energy to change his work clothes into his fighting kimono. A white under kimono wrapped around his upper body, a silvery blue top one following it. Then came the silvery blue hakamas and the silver obi tied 3 times around his waist. Lifting his hands, he wrapped his hair in a silvery blue hair tie at the nap of his neck, watching as Kagome tied her hair up, much like Sango's with a silver hair tie. Shippo tied his up like he normally would with a silvery green hair tie, smiling.

"Now," Isamu said, gaining their attention once more. "let us again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There you guys go. The 5**__**th**__** chapter to The Pain Behind The Mask. I hope you all love it and I hope you all review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but...I've been having some summer fun! Anyways, it's 3:12 in the am so I'm off to bed. Night to all of you loyal reviewers!**_

_**Gut Nacht!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko does. I'm only borrowing them for a little while.**

**Note: Remember guys, this is strictly InuYasha. This one will not be a cross over like my Souta's Best Friend story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Returning to the Past**

For at least 6, maybe 7 months, Shippo and Kagome trained, gaining knowledge about strategy, different fighting styles and how to hold onto emotions. Considering how Kagome used to be an open book, she was the one who had the hardest time trying to hide her rampant emotions. During the training, Kagome's demon features began to show them selves.

Her hair lengthened, became straighter, and darker. Jade green and winter white streaks became more apparentin the many layers of her hair. She developed sharp canines and her eyes changed colors. They lost their pupils and her left eye became jade green while her right eye turned winter white. The same color streaks adorned her cheeks, the winter white on top of the jade green. She grew maybe 2" taller and her nails became claws that were dipped in jade green, signifying the poison in her system.

Right now, she was up in her redecorated room, dancing to The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani. Bringing her left foot to her right before lifting her arms up, she sang, "So baby, times getting a little crazy, I been getting a little lazy, waiting for you to come save me." Swaying her hips to the beat, she smiled, her fangs glinting in the sunlight that poured in through her window. She's been up 4 days straight and has never felt better. She danced around the house, cleaning it and listening to her I-Pod her Dad had gotten both her and Shippo a few days earlier. She just had so much energy to do whatever now that it occasionally made her head spin.

"'Cuz ain't no hollaback girl, ain't no hollaback girl. Oh That's my shit. Oh that's my shit." She slid on her now wooden floor to her bed and finished packing her black back pack up before zipping it up and clasping it closed. Mouthing the words to Hollaback Girl, once again by Gwen Stefani, she made her way downstairs where she knew her Dad and Shippo were waiting. Today would be the day they went back to InuYasha and the gang, both of them eager for their friends reactions to their changes. Shippo had developed cool blue and jade green streaks in her orange hair, due to the 'Blood Bonding' ritual Isamu performed a couple weeks ago, needing both the adults blood in order for it to work. That's why he had one color each from both Kagome and the Lord. Shippo had another growing spurt so he's now up to Kagome's shoulder, making her feel older then normal.

Shippo and Isamu were standing outside, next to the shed that housed the well. Sighing, she smiled and made her way over, taking the ear bugs out and pausing her I-Pod, knowing that her and Shippo were going to go back to using them once they set foot in the Feudal Era. They always communicated via telepathy. "Hey Dad." Kagome greeted, hugging him before stepping back and bowing. "Thank you for everything, Sensai." Shippo did the same thing, only standing next to him.

Sniffling, he smiled gently at them and nodded before permitting them to rise. "Today, I will be giving you your kimono's that are suited for the stations you two have been trained for." When the two nodded after Shippo stood beside his mother, Isamu turned around, bent down and scooped up two different packages that Kagome had failed to noticed earlier and handed the sunset orange one to Shippo before giving Kagome the black one. Bowing once again, the two newly trained and bonded family went into the house and to different bathrooms.

Sighing, Kagome gently set the parcel on the sink and opened a cabinet next to the mirror. She grasped a necklace and rolled the black pearls around between her thumb and forefinger. Yes, she had noticed the new attachment earlier in the training time, for every night she wore it to bed. She had found she can't sleep without it when she did fall into exhaustion. It was silver and in the form of a giant Inu, one that looked like Sesshomaru and it was roaring at a crescent moon that looked like the arched body of the inu was trying to wrap it's form around it and protect it from becoming a new moon.

Chuckling, she set it next to the parcel before picking that up and unwrapping it gently. Her eyes widened when she saw what her father had given her. It was a silky black and jade green kimono, one that looks like Sesshomaru's only more fit for a woman. She smiled as she put the kimono top on, both the underneath jade green and black tops sewn together, so that they didn't fall off the one who wore it. Sitting down on the counter of the sink, she pulled the hakamas up her soft and smooth legs. Noticing that they were most defiantly less poofy then either Sesshomaru's or InuYasha's, she found that there was a winter white fabric that fell in front and behind of the hakamas, making it seem like she didn't have any on. She wrapped the winter white obi around her waist 4 times before tying it in a neat bow in the lower half of her back before turning to the mirror and slipping the necklace on. Finding that it was much to long to wear it that way now, she wrapped it once around her neck so that the Inu and the crescent moon were hanging just above her showing cleavage.

'Wow...this kimono top hangs lower then I thought it would.' She thought to herself as she turned this way and that in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. That's when she noticed what was on the back of the kimono top. It was a sunset rippling over an ocean that had a cliff with blue waves crashing against it. The picture was amazing. Sighing once more, she bent her body down and rested her elbow on the edge of the sink and her chin on the palm of her hand. Her eyes instantly went to the mark on her forehead, signaling her bloodline. It was a firey sun being half eclipsed by the moon, showing that they have an alliance with the Western lands. In the middle of it were two eyes, a glowing silver that were of the first ever ruler of the Northern lands.

She straightened herself and left the bathroom, going back outside to stop short. Shippo looked so much older in his new kimono. It was a beautiful blood red with a subtle sky blue obi that was wrapped 5 times around his waist. He left his orange hair to hang down past the middle of his back, so his long bangs concealed half of his emerald eyes. The cool blue and jade green streaks on his face stood out more with the way his hair framed his face, a face that used to look younger and less, adultish. She supposed the word would work. The soft black boots that she forgot to put on, so used to not wearing them, were on his toughened feet. Smiling at her forgetfulness, she bent down and put her own on that her Dad left by the door for her.

"Shippo." She called, walking closer to his form before placing her hand on his shoulder, eyes shining in pride. "You surely have grown, haven't you?" He palmed his I-Pod that he had in his pocket and bowed his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to ride her shoulder or that she won't be able to hold him in her arms like she used to. When he felt her cool, slightly callused but still delicate hand on his chin to tilt his head up, he looked into her eyes to see tears glistening, ready to fall. But the pride and love that were behind them, was what made him wrap his strong arms around her back and pull her to his chest, rocking her back and forth like she used to do to him when he was feeling lonely.

"I'm only happy that I was here to watch you grow up. I don't know where I would be if we never came across you...Or rather you come across us." She chuckled and sniffled at the same time, making her son grin before he let her go to turn to their sensai who was near crying too. "You have grown to, Kagome." He said, smirking and holding his arms open for her. She laughed and ran to him, wrapping her own arms around his neck and his around her waist. "I'm going to miss you daughter." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"You will but you won't. It's all very complex when it comes to the past." She replied wisely before pulling away and picking her bag up and settling it on her back. "I'll be seeing you, just a little farther back in time." She giggled when he eyed her warily. Oh don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I promise. Shippo, say bye to Grandpa will ya? We need to get going. Thank you for everything, Dad." She gave him one more hug before stepping to the side and letting Shippo say his farewell.

"Oh and Dad." Kagome called over her shoulder after Shippo jumped into the well and the magic wrapped around him. "Stay here and talk to Mom. She's gotta come back soon. 'Sides, Souta has to go to school. One way or another, you and Mom will work things out." She gave a two finger salute before throwing her legs over the edge of the well and into the darkness before the magic flared up and welcomed her back by wrapping around her form, slowing her decent. Looking up, she smiled at the clear blue skies and inhaled nature's scents. She gave a mighty leap and hovered above the trees, narrowing her eyes as from one direction a red blur was speeding towards her, while the opposite direction a white blur was moving faster then the red one, heading straight for her.

'Goddamn, they jus' don't give up do they?' She asked herself as she pulled her weight up higher, noticing that Shippo was following her, his ear bugs already in his elfin ears and turned up as loud as his hearing can deal with. Nodding at his idea, she followed suit, pushing play and began listening to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. Wrapping her right hand around the strap of her backpack she turned to the North, since InuYasha was coming from the East and Sesshomaru was coming from the West, she figured she'd head out to see how the lands were.

Gracefully landing on the top on a pine tree, she jumped off and into the air, in the form of a blur, feeling her son slip into her mind. /You are aware of the Inu brother's, right?/ He asked, coming up to run beside her.

Nodding, she replied with /I just don't want to deal with those two yet. Not only that, I want to see how the lands are fairing underneath the wrong ruler./

Shippo fell silent, staying in the back of her mind in case something came up and continued listening to Liberate by Disturbed.

**With Sesshomaru**

He growled, noticing that the very same girl he had just been thinking about, had just entered his world. He also noticed that her aura and scent were slightly different, making him even more curious then he already was. Growling, he told Jaken to stay with Rin and took off in the direction that her scent was coming from. He narrowed his eyes, feeling InuYasha's aura speeding towards Kagome. There was no way that the hanyou will make it before him. He had something to discuss with the girl. Snarling, he picked up the pace when he felt her move farther away from them.

**Back with Kagome**

/You know Shippo, we should really be going to Totosai before we go to the Northern lands./ She stood on top of a maple tree, her eyes closed and her arms crossed, letting the wind caress her body. She could feel the two Inu brothers getting closer, and fast, surprisingly.

/I agree with you mom. And I think we should hurry before they get here./

Party Like A Rock Star by Shop Boyz started up in her ears and she swayed her body to the beat and bound away, bouncing off trees and the forest floor to the beat of the song. She ran right passed Sesshomaru and time seemed to slow. She slid her eyes to the side and looked at Sesshomaru's face, taking note of the small shocked expression the flittered across his face. When he stopped, she continued on but turned around and shouted out. "Party Like A Rock Star!!!!" Pumping her fist in the air she laughed and turned back around, heading towards Totosai's cave.

Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily widened when he saw Shippo out of the corner of his eyes in that same slow motion he had with Kagome. The once small kit was bigger and he was smirking, glancing at the Inu Lord briefly before following his mother as quickly as he could.

He stood there, staring at the way the two had left, mouth slightly a gape. Before InuYasha stopped in front of him, huffing and puffing, he shook his head and fixed himself, his face expressionless once again. "Wasn't Kagome just here?" He asked looking around furiously for her.

"Careful Hanyou, you might hurt something. Yes, she was here, then she left. Apparently, she knew you were coming and she didn't want to look at you." He informed him, watching his half-brother out of the corner of his eye. When he saw the crestfallen look on his face, his curiosity almost got the better of him but he snuffed it and took off after her, hoping to get to her before she takes off again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor anything else but the plot of tis story..oh & Isamu. I own him :3

Note: I want to apologise for taking so long to update but I have had such a major, major writers block that when I finally got through it, it took me a long while to get the motivation to grab a pen & and a notebook to write down what was jumbled up inside my head. That & I had to deal with stupid high school drama…I had tons of migrains from that.

Chapter 7

No More Fangs!?

Kagome and Shippo took a short break, both fully knowing that the Inu brothers were still following them. "Gotta give them some credit." Shippo mum bled, shaking his head at the sheer stubborness that he knew both brothers possessed. His mother snarled and stood up from her slouched position against a tree. "Come on Shippo, lets give them a run for their money." They smirked and fazed out of the clearing just as Sesshomaru landed in the exact place that the young Kitsune stood. 'Damnit, stupid Kitsunes.' He was damn near panting from all the sprinting hes done. Anyone whose anyone knew that Kitsunes were known for their agility and speed, as well as their seduction and charm.

The Lord should have known it was going to take forever to catch up to them. Harsh panting broke his thoughts as InuYasha hopped down from a tree and placed his hands on his bent knees. Trying to catch his breath, the hanyou looked around and cursed breathlessly when he only found Sesshomaru inhabiting the clearing. Without further ado, InuYasha took off after them again, making Sesshomaru release a small sigh. 'Why bother?' He thought and sat down, his arm slung over his bent knee. 'I know where they are going anyway.' He imagined Totosai will be quite shocked to see how Kagome and Shippo are now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally.' Kagome thought, noticing both the cave up ahead of her and that one Inu had the brains to stop and wait. She danced towards the cave enterance, feeling the olf demon walk towards her and Shippo. "Good morning, Lord Totosai." Kagome spoke, smiling.

"Huh? Who in the world…?" He drifted off as he looked at her and Shippo. She knew, that if he had glasses, he'd be adjusting them to see better. She stifled a giggle and bowed.

"It is I, Kagome and Shippo, the one who travels with InuYasha, or rather, used to travel with him." She spoke up, smiling when a small glint of recognition appeared in his big bug eyes.

"Ah Lady Kagome. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at both Shippo's and Kagome's foreheads. 'So, they finally figured it out.' He thought and hid a smirk.

"We were hoping to aquire your services." Shippo spoke up and bowed, his hands placed in his hips after he straightened up.

"Oh? And what can this old demon do for you young ones?" He tilted his head to the side in curiousity.

"We would be honored if you would make us each two weapons, using both of our fangs." Kagome said, making her way into his cave when he invited them in.

"Oh I see. Well let me get my tool here." He rummaged around as the two visitors sat around the fire. A small 'ah-ha!' was heard as the old demon came back with a big set of pliers. "Open wide." He almost shouted out his enthusiasm when Shippo opened his mouth to reveal two sharp canine teeth. With a giant yank, and a yelp of pain, there was only one fang left in the young kits mouth. Shippo turned watering eyes to a sympathetic Kagome, his hands clasped over his mouth.

"Come on Shippo, one more left." Totosai coaxed and another giant yank and an even louder yelp and there were no fangs left.

"Mother fuc-" He cut himself off in favor of permenately sticking his hands over his mouth.

"Ok Kagome, open up." There was an evil glint in Totosai's eyes and she narrowed hers.

"I'm onto you!" She smirked when he sweat dropped but opened her nouth none-the-less. And it repeated. Yank, yelp. Yank, yelp. A satisfied Totosai and watery eyed Kitsunes were left.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Totosai chuckled at the dark and menacing glares he got in response. "Your weapons should be ready by the time the sun is in the middle of the sky." He said, studying the individual fangs.

Kagome's eyes widened and she took her hands from her mouth to say, "But it took you 3 days to get InuYasha's fang done." She ran her tongue over her sore gums and noticed that her fangs were growing back.

The old demon sighed and began to work on Shippo's first tooth. "Yes but that was different, Kagome. Not only did I know that he would defeat Ryukotsusei but I also knew that he would abuse the power." They knew he was talking about when the hanyou had defeated the dragon and he was proud of himself and had used his attack repeatedly afterwards. "So I decided to make him wait. Now, I know the both of your destiny's and I know that you need these weapons as soon as possible."

Satisfied with his answer, the Kitsunes decided to take a nap, unaware of Totosai's thoughts as he molded the demonic aura of Shippo's fang with his own. 'I only wish I could help you two by telling you exactly what will happen in the future. I can only hope that the both of you stay strong and that your will, will never break.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well, here's your guy's chapter. I'm still sorry that it took me a while to update and that this chapter is so short but it's pretty late. So gute nacht!


	8. Chapter 8

The Pain Behind The Mask

Note: I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been moving all of my stuff to my Dad's house in the Twin Cities, looking for jobs, & well-just trying to settle down really. I register for RNA classes on Nov. 3rd though ha. I'm excited. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter. I'll try to make it as long as possible. I have to be up early in the morning to help my brother put his makeup on for Halloween before school for him starts!

Remember:

"talking"

'Thinking'

/telepathic/

Chapter 8

Their nap felt like it didn't last long enough before they heard a shrill scream of 'Kagome', indicating that the hanyou had finally arrived at Totosai's cave. Kagome groaned and used her tail to cover her eyes in irritation. 'Wait…Tail? I don't remember having one before I left for InuYasha's time.' She thought to herself before she opened her eyes to look at it. Sure enough, there was a tail swaying back and forth in front of her face. It was fluffy and black with a white tip and it was incredibly soft. She rubbed it against Shippo's face, noticing that he was trying to go back to sleep. He jumped up and flexed his claws with a small warning growl emitting from his throat before he looked at Kagome in confusion.

"When did you get a tail 'kaa-san?" He asked kneeling before it to tug on it, apologising when she yelped in pain as he pulled too hard.

"I don't know. I just woke up and it was just…there.. Oh well. I like it." She chuckled when Shippo rested his head on it. /Apparently you like it to./

/Hai, its incredibly soft./ He nuzzled it before sighing.

InuYasha ran into Totosai'a cave, red faced and panting. "Damnit..Kagome (pant) can't you stay (pant) in one place for just a second?" He managed to weeze out as his heart began to slow down.

"Not really." She replied, standing up to stretch her body with a huge yawn spliting her lips apart. Lips, InuYasha noticed, that seemed to have gotten a lot more tempting to kiss. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as she began to speak.

"What do you want?" She asked, dusting her sleeves off with the back of her hand, looking like she really didn't care what he wanted.

"Why were you gone for so long? Why did the runt go with you? And why do you look like a demon?" His questions came out in a rush, making it almost difficult for Kagome and Shippo to understand what he was saying.

"I was gone because I was training with my Father in the future. Shippo came with so that he could train with me and so that we could create a blood bond between us with my Father's help. And, last but not least, I'm a demon because my Father is a demon. A shape shifting Kitsune to be precise, of the Black Fur Kitsune clan. Anymore questions InuYasha?"

"I don't think he can close his mouth long enough to ask anymore 'kaa-san." Shippo spoke, a smirk of amusement dancing on his face.

At his comment, InuYashsa snapped out of his trance to glare at Shippo before he noticed that he had grown quite a bit in his absence. "How did you grow up so damn fast runt?"

"My name is Shippo, not runt, InuYasha. I use your name. I expect you to use mine." He responded in a monotone voice, staring at InuYasha in challenge.

"Feh."

"Kagome, yours and Shippo's weapons are ready." Totosai said, walking to the entrance of the cave with a blanket wrapped around the weapons so they couldn't see them.

"Sweetness!" Kagome said, a giant smile on her face, showing her excitement. She rushed to his side, Shippo hot on her heels to see what weapons he got. InuYasha followed, slightly curiousas to what weaons the old demon was talking about.

Totosai took the blanket off to revel their swords already in their sheaths that he made. He never told anyone but he had stashed a bit of the old demon trees wood for just such an occasion (could someone tell me the tree's name? I don't remember it).

All four was pretty much the same height but they each had their own signature aura that Shippo and Kagome could pick up on. "You have to be kidding me old man. Those look and feel just like any old sword. You have to be fuckin' with us." InuYasha practically screeched out, waiting for Kagome to join with his on this argument. Not hearing her agreement, he turned his head to look at her. Eyes wide, he watched as she reached her hand out in wonder to rub it across the cool wood of the middle sword that lay on the ground. "So beautiful." She murmured, her hand dancing through the colors that she saw. When her hand touched the weapon, the colors, green, white and black, wrapped around her in a warm embrace before being sucked into the sword. The same happened to the second one she touched. "I'm guessing these two are mine." She stated, turning her inquiring gaze on the pleased older demon.

"Indeed young one. They are."

Shippo's pretty much happened the same way, only his colors were blue, green and red. "I feel so much more complete now that I have them." He said as he strapped one on each side of his hips. Kagome put them on her back in a criss cross fashion.

"That's natural, considering they are technically apart of you." Kagome replied for Totosai, before turning to the entrance of the cave after bowing to the old demon. "I appreciate-"

"Ah, that is not all Lady Kagome" Totosai interupted her, watching as a small tick throbbed on her temple by her left eye. 'So just like her Father.' He thought to himself. "I am to tell you that there is a shop in the Edo village that you need to visit, to get more weapons I would imagine."

"There aren't weapon shops in Edo, are there?" Shippo asked, curiousity shinning in his eyes.

"Oh yes they are. You just have to look, child." He spoke, smiling at them before they bowed again, thanking his and taking their leave, InuYasha following them.

------------------------------------------------------

/Back to the Edo village I'm guessing?/ Shippo asked his mother.

/Yes. If Totosai said that we should go there, then its probably important. Especially if it has to do with more weapons. We can't just rely on just two swords. Er-well I guess we could but I guess we're meant to have more./ She replied, sweat dropping when she remember that she really didn't need more now that she was a demon.

"Would you two slow down? And why are you two so quiet all of a sudden?" InuYasha yelled, making the Kitsunes wince at the shrillness of his voice.

'And I used to find that voice sexy?' Kagome asked herself, shaking her head at her stupidness.

"No we can't slow down InuYasha. We have to get the to where we need to go as soon as possible because we have important business to handle." Shippo said, his voice monotone once again.

"Yeah the jewel shards. We managed-"

"No not the jewel shards. Not yet anyway. I have to check on my Father's lands to the north." Kagome spoke, narrowing her eyes at the white streak that she saw at the corner of her eye. /Damn. The other Inu is here./ Shippo nodded at her statement.

/I know./ "And we're quiet because we can speak to one another through telepathy now that we're bonded and shit." Her son explained, exasperated about how stubborn Inu's really were.

"Fine. Find us when your ready to come back." InuYasha said, his voice clank of any emotions but they could read him easily. He figured that if he gave up, made them guilty, they'd turn around and go back with him. But Kagome was no longer the stupid human she once was. She knew his games and she didn't like them.

"Ok. It shouldn't be more than 2 days." She said, not looking back when he scoffed and stopped running with them to run to the east west, where he left the group.

/Good god. I can't believe I actually thought I was in love with him Shippo. He's so.. Immature that is kills me./ She spoke, grimicing mentally.

Shippo gave a mental laugh before replying. /When you tend to go through the changes you did, you probably wake up a lot faster than you would have if you were human./

/Tell me about it. Now we just have one more Inu to worry about./ She pointedly glanced in the direction that Sesshomaru was, even though he thinks they don't know he's there.

/Wow, the nerve of some demons. He's got to be really arrogant to not notice that we've noticed him./ Kagome shrugged, cutting off communication for a couple for minutes now that they were back in the Edo village.

They pointedly ignored the stench and the stares of the humans that they were getting as they walked down the beated path to get to the weapons shop that they could now see. Keade smiled at them as they walked by, shouting out, "Welcome back Shippo, and Kagome. Hope you find all that you need before you leave."

The two waved back, much to the shock of the villagers. They were beginning to think that the old miko was losing her mind. Then they all thought they were losing their minds when Kagome and Shippo just vanished into thin air right before their eyes! Discussion broke out among them.

/Wow look at all the weapons!/ Kagome opened up the link again, gazing around with admiration at all the walls that were decorated with lots and lots of things that were created to hurt and kill others. A young man, unnoticed with the gawking visitors, chuckled at them, causing them to jump like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Welcome to my shop. My name is Katasuki, do you need help looking for anything today?" He asked, his hands knit together in front of him.

Kagome was about to answer him when a swirling aura caught her vision in the far left corner of the shack. "No I think we'll be finding everything just fine. Thank you though Katasuki." She mumbled, already headed over to where she was the black aura.

"Yeah." Shippo agreed, taking off to the right side where he was staring at some throwing knives that were wrapped in his red aura. He found the holster for them and starpped it around his upper right arm, since he was left handed, before placing the 6 throwing knives in their respective place. The red arua was absorbed in the weapons so he didn't see it anymore but he felt like he had just found another part of himself and it made him feel much better.

Katasuki smiled in a secretive way as Kagome lifted up a silver bow that has inticate black designs on the wood. They seemed to be burnt into it which made it more delicate looking. The minute it touched her hamd though, not only did the arua vanish, but the bow became much smaller. Small enough to be tied to her waist so she didn't have to make room for it on her back. "Cool" She breathed out when the quiver full of arrows that was sitting next to the bow did the same thing. So she tied them with a string to her waist and moved on.

Shippo walked around the store some more, noticing two shinning objects that had his red aura around them. They were silver sai, and the ends actually looked like they were dipped in blood before they were shipped off to this place. Picking them up, he spun them on his fingers and smiled when they felt like they belonged in them. He took those, sheathing them in the small of his back in a criss cross fashion.

Kagome didn't have to go far before she found her other weapon. Ninja stars in a black pouch sat in front of her and she tied it around the top of her right thigh, sighing when she felt more at peace as the black arua vanished.

Kunai were the last weapons that both found. They each had a set of 8 that were in holsters that Kagome tied on her upper left arm and that Shippo put on his upper left thigh. The ones they had strapped on their thighs, the straps were underneath their hakamas so that it didn't restrict the cloth they were wearing.

After they searched the store a little more, they came to the comclusion that they had all the weapons they needed and proceeded to Katasuki to pay for them. They were quite shocked when he told them that they were a gift from him to them.

"Don't worry about it. I knew that you two were coming in here before you did. Its fortold that way." He laughed as they exchanged looks between one another. "Never mind. Go on. Perhaps I shall see you in the future, eh?"

He shooed them out of the store and the minute they left, the shack vanshied and the villagers began to get louder. Kagome an dShippo just reappeared in the same place! "Whats going on Lady Keade?" One villager asked, scratching his chin in confusion.

"Its beginning. That's all." She replied with a smile before turning to head back to her hut, leaving an even more confused villager behind.

Kagome scratched the back of her neck before turning to look at her son. /That was werid./

/Yes it was but I feel totally complete now/ He told her, giving her a mental picture of him hugging himself to show her how happy he felt so he didn't have to show it.

She almost burst out laughing, but she managed to smother it so all that came out was a small snort. /Come. We should head out to the Northern lands. I still want to check on the property, get a feel for the layout before we take it back./ She said before jumping into the air and running towards her destination, still well aware of Sesshomaru who was still following them.

/Goddamn Inu is never going to give up is he?/ she asked Shippo, placing her ear bugs back into her ears and mentally starting it up so it played Sacrament of Wilderness by Nightwish.

/I can't see that coming from the Western Lord 'kaa-san./ He replied, starting his at Keep Away by Godsmack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going to find out what was going on with these two even if it killed him. Damn Kagome. Damn curiousity. Wait they just vanished?

He kneeled down on a branch hanging above the spot they disappeared, his head cocked to the side in wonder. He didn't feel anything around the area that they went to. Hmmm. Curious.

Just like that they were back. He narrowed his eyes when Kagome snorted and watched as they took off to the north. It seemed like they never communicated but it also seemed like they knew what they other was thinking… There's one mystery solved. They can communicate with telepathy. Smart Kitsunes. That's a rule with your enemies. Never let them know what your saying.

Guess he was going to follow them again. He didn't realize he could be this curious about a woman. One that used to be human, no doubt.

Now he knew without a doubt that she couldn't have placed a spell on her. It was his own nature and wonder of her that was drawing him to her. He'll just follow her to see where she's going, that's all. The he was going to head back to his group so that he could bring them back home. Then, he decided, he was going to join Kagome's little group. That way, he can watch her better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you guys go. I have to go to bed. Please tell me if you enjoyed the chapter via review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	9. Chapter 9

The Pain Behind The Mask

Note: Wow, I realize that it's been a while since I've updated but there are reasons to it. My father kicked me out of the house because his precious wife didn't like me so I've been trying to find a way to kill the major writers block I've got. Well here's the long awaited chapter & I'm working on The Truth as you are reading this chapter… Hopefully lol.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own InuYasha. I do, however, own the plot & Isamu… He is my created character.

Chapter 9

As Sesshomaru followed them 'unnoticed' the small Kitsune family continued on their way to the north. Taking note that, as they got closer, all signs of life started to vanish. /Do you feel that, Shippo?/ Kagome asked, stopping on a small branch & setting her hand against the bark of the tree.

/Hai 'Kaa-san.. Do you think it's Naraku?/ He sat next to her and crossed his arms in thought.

/No. I can't smell his miasma. Could possibly be a part of him though, covering his scent with a barrier of some sort./ She gave her theory before shrugging. /The only way to find out is to continue onward. After we scope out the layout & who all, or what all, is there, we'll go back to InuYasha & find the shards of the Shikon Jewel, alright?/

/Sounds good to me. I kinda miss Sango & Miroku anyway./ Shippo stood up & stretched before following after Kagome, Sesshomaru only slightly confused as to why they had stopped in the first place.

When they got to the palace, the Kitsunes had to do a double take on the situation. All vegetation was… Alive? Servants were out & smiling, picking the ripped fruit & vegetables. There were a few guards out on their horses, scouting the area & laughing.

/Something is so wrong here…/ Kagome whispered in her mind, shocked that the land seemed to be in decent hands.

/Just because they are taking care of the greenery doesn't mean that there isn't anything bad going on inside. This could just be an illusion of some sort./ Shippo reminded her. He could feel that something was off, like this was a ploy to get them to turn tail & run. Him being a Kitsune who controls illusions, he was able to tell when one was being used, whether with magic or threats & he could definitely feel that something was amiss.

/Your right Shippo. Let's go in & check it out./

& like that, they faded into the shadows & Sesshomaru could feel their presence no more. He felt the breeze on his face, he could still hear the birds over a hundred miles or so behind him & he could smell the vegetation a few feet in front of him. But he could no long feel Kagome's, nor Shippo's, presence. It's almost like they never existed.

Only a few seconds later did they return in the same place they had previously inhabited. Kagome was deep in thought & Shippo was shaking his head in disappointment.

/I can't believe it. How many were in that room? All those dead carcasses, human, half & full demon alike. Crammed in there with beings that were alive? Who the hell would…?/ She couldn't even finish the thought. This situation was even worse then she thought & it just made her sick.

/I don't know 'Kaa-san. This is just wrong on so many levels that I can't even imagine what it would be like that have to live with that./ He shivered in remembrance of what he had just seen not even five minutes ago.

/No wonder those people out here are enjoying it outside./ She mumbled, turning around to stare at everyone that was outside, smiling & having the time of their lives before having to return to the inside of that… Cage. She sighed before turning to look at Shippo. /We must return to the group. We shall plan as to how we are going to take back what is rightfully ours. We have some time, but not as much as I was hoping for, I'm afraid./

Shippo nodded & they took off in the direction that they could sense their old gang, images of what they had seen being shoved into the back of their heads.

'I really need to learn how to read thoughts.' Sesshomaru inaudibly sighed & leaned against the tree he was standing in. He didn't have to rush now. He knew that they were going to have to explain to their friends what had happened to them & he also knew that it was going to take some time before they could really explain. Their friends loved to ask a ton of questions. After a few seconds of regaining some of his composure, he followed after the Kitsunes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can feel…her! She's back. Finally. Now I can finally reclaim what is rightfully mine. My soul…' Kikyo cackled madly inside her head, her face displaying nothing of what she was thinking. 'That must have been where InuYasha had disappeared to.' Here the hate washed through her being like a tidal wave. How she hated how that mutt went running of to her like a dog in heat.. He had been acting the a puppy who had lost his master the entire time Kagome had been gone & that made Kikyo hate the wench even more.

"Kagome?" Came the cautious voice of Sango as said being jumped down a few feet in front of her.

"Hai, it's me Sango." Kagome nodded, not used to talking out loud anymore. Her voice sounded weird to her own ears.

"Oh my god, Kagome. You look so.. Different…" Sango trailed off, not sure how to express how different Kagome really looked. Sango couldn't read her anymore & she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"Yes, as it is, I met my real Father back in my time. I'm a Shape Shifting Kitsune of the Black Fur Clan. My Father, Lord Isamu, is the Lord of The North. Or was.. We are going to take control of those lands once again." Kagome explained, sitting down & crossing her legs before scratching the backs of Kilala's ears. "I have missed you as well Kilala." She voiced out, looking around the small camp & noticing that Kikyo was still there & as lifeless as before. Kagome nodded din her direction before staring up in the sky. "Sesshomaru, we have known that you were following us since we had come from the well. You might as well join us so I can explain all that had happened."

Scoffing, Sesshomaru appeared from the shadows of the forest & sat against a tree the farthest from the group. 'Stupid Kitsunes & their damn semi-superior senses.' He grumbled in his mind, making the ends of Kagome's lips tip up in a small smile.

Kagome explained everything, from when InuYasha showed up in her time, to where they had said their farewells to Kagome's father. "Our plan, for now, is to travel with you & gather as much of the Shikon Jewel as possible before we feel that the time has come for us to go back to the Northern palace & take over what belongs to me."

"Makes sense to me." Miroku mumbled, having been silent since Kagome's arrive. He had been busy taking in Kagome's brand new figure. Good thing Sango was too busy trying to understand what had happened to Kagome to change her, otherwise he'd have been unconscious for the explanation.

"But, Kagome, doesn't this mean, that now that you're a demon, you aren't a priestess anymore?" Sango asked, curious as to how this worked.

Kagome shook her head, a small, almost unnoticeable smile present on her face. "My mother was a shrine priestess, I still have the skills & power inside of me, Slayer. I have control of the power now, as I do with my demon side. My Father had taught me how to control them both. Sometimes though, my powers have voices. Sounds weird right? it's a particular time in the moon phase that they show up. Shippo too."

"Yeah, had one ever since Kagome & I did the blood bond. He never shuts up sometimes… Gives me a headache…" He mumbled the last part to himself, crossing his arms & pouting.

Kagome gave a silent laugh & shook her head before looking at Sango, who didn't know how to take in all the changes. "I'm still that same Kagome, Sango, just less.. Of a burden? I can take care of myself & many others now that I've had training so none of you have to rescue me anymore." & she was so happy about that. How she hated having to be rescued every step she took.

Sango seemed to understand that a little better but Kagome could tell she still couldn't really take it in just yet. 'Oh well. Nothing but time will tell how she handles it later.' She thought to herself before InuYasha stomped into her line of sight.

"You can protect yourself now huh? I highly doubt that wench." He grumbled, kneeling down to stare in her face with a scowl on his own. "You've always been a weak link in this group, what makes you think that because you've suddenly changed your appearance, that your able to fight?"

Normally she'd be red faced, spitting mad by the insults but instead she smiled. Actually smiled. InuYasha's mouth dropped open & he fell back on to his ass as she stood up, the smile diminishing until it was a secret smirk. "I guess you'll just have to find out sooner or later, Hanyou."

Shippo laughed & straightened from his slouched position against a tree, shaking his head at the shocked looks he was receiving. "Okaa-san has changed a lot since the last time you guys have seen her. She's learned patience, even though she had a lot of it before. She learned how to control her anger as well, which helped."

"Wow, Shippo. You've grown haven't you? Both body & mind.." Miroku trailed off, noticing how different the once small Kitsune was. Kilala meowed in a agreement & wagged her two tails, jumping on Shippo's shoulder to rub her face against his cheek. Shippo chuckled & shrugged at Kagome.

She nodded & turned to the group. "We should probably head out. I feel a shard a few thousand yards south east of here." Miroku stood up, dusting his robes off as Kilala jumped off of Shippo's shoulder to transform into her much larger form. Sango & Miroku climbed onto Kilala's back & InuYasha allowed Kikyo to climb onto his back.

"You are more than welcome to come with us, Lord Sesshomaru. Otherwise I'll bid you a farewell." Kagome tossed him a very small smile over her shoulder before following after her son, the shard like a shinning beckon in the dark.

Making up his mind, swiftly, Sesshomaru ran after the rag-tag group, all unaware of the bee that bussed in the leaves of a tree. "Hmmm, my beautiful Miko has become an irresistible MikoYoukai. How lovely. The events seem to be working in my favor.. Soon Kagome.. Soon you shall be mine to break." His voice slithered out into the silence of the clearing that was once inhabited by a group who is trying to kill the offending creature. His evil cackling faded off into the distance as the bee trailed after them, more than eager to bring his master more information.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I felt that I owed you guys a small something for bearing with me in my troubled time lol. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter & that you review it!! Love to all you faithful reviewers!!


	10. Chapter 10

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

Note: Hey all!! I'm back with another chapter for this story & am now working on the 3rd chapter for The Truth & thinking about making another one shot for the Flourishing Love. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

As the Samyoshio(sp?) continued to follow our heroes, there was an argument happening amongst the group. Apparently, InuYasha does not like the fact that Kagome had invited Sesshomaru to travel with them.

"You ain't the leader of this pack wench! I am." InuYasha yelled out, his hands reluctantly holding onto the backs of Kikyo's knees as they ran on.

Kagome sighed out & corrected the Hanyou. "It's aren't, you dumbass. Get your grammar straight. & I am the Alpha Bitch of this group, you insolent whelp! I'm an equal to you, if not of higher status InuYasha." Sesshomaru silently agreed with her & because she heard his thoughts, she nodded to him over her shoulder.

"Prove it you stupid bitch!" InuYasha came to a skidding halt & practically threw Kikyo away from him as he unsheathed his sword & transformed it into the famous Tetsusaiga.

Just as Kagome was about to pounce on the Hanyou, all demons froze as a scent reached their noses & sent InuYasha into even more of a temper tantrum. "Goddamn it! I hate that scent!" 'Course there was a reason he hated that scent & no one has yet to find out the real truth. For that, InuYasha was grateful. A tornado separated the group as the Leader of the Wolf Tribe stood in the middle with his fists propped on his hips. His eyes were darting from one person to the next until they landed on his intended target.

"Kagome! My Love, you look better then ever. Smell better too." He praised, walking closer & wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to his body so he could feel & smell her better. "Oh yes, so very better." He practically purred out.

Kagome's hands were at her side & closed into tight fists. She did not like the sound of Kouga's voice, let alone the fact that he was touching her when she did not want him to. Several growls were heard through out the group. Shippo's was the loudest & Sesshomaru's was the quietest. InuYasha was trying to hold his back because he didn't want anyone to know the real reason why he was growling.

"She ain't yours, wolf!" InuYasha spat out. He growled louder when he realized that Kouga wasn't paying any attention to him & stalked past his half brother to yank on the wolf's shoulder to gain his attention. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he caught the scent that InuYasha was trying to hide & once InuYasha noticed that, Sesshomaru had already turned to him & was sizing him up. A silent conversation went on between the two Inu's & the oldest decided to keep it as a secret between the two.

InuYasha was just about to sigh in relief when he was punched into the tree behind him. "What the hell was that for?" He growled out, standing up from his prone position on the ground.

"You wouldn't take your hands off of me Mutt!" Kouga explained, standing straight with pride & having his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk present on his face. InuYasha had to swallow before he inhaled to shout out another insult.

"Well maybe you should have listened to me asshole!"

"I didn't want to listen to you! Your voice grates on my nerves."

That hurt but InuYasha was good at hiding his pain. "Shut up &-"

"The both of you had better shut your mouths before I do it for you!" Kagome's quiet voice cut through the quarreling, making everyone's eyes turn to her being. Her own arms were crossed over her chest & her eyes were narrowed to slits. "We have two jewel shards coming towards us & you two want to bicker like children? Fine. But I'm going to get them before Naraku does. See ya!" She saluted with two fingers before her & Shippo disappeared into thin air.

InuYasha quickly gathered Kikyo up & told her to tell them where the two had gone to. Sango & Miroku jumped onto Kilala & Sesshomaru had left to follow them a couple of seconds after the Kitsunes had disappeared. Kouga looked around wildly before he reluctantly followed after them in his tornado.

When they all arrived, they didn't move from their spot. They were too shocked at what was going on. The thing that had the two jewel shards was just that… A thing! All over its giant, blister filled body was arms. It had a couple dozen eyes covered in different areas of its body. It was just a blob of appendages. It had no legs.

Kagome & Shippo were hovering in the air above it, Shippo occasionally diving down & slashing an arm off with his sword that Totosai had crafted for him while Kagome shot arrow after arrow through it with her purifying powers. Shippo quickly jumped out of the way when the monster curled one of his hands closest to the young Kitsune & tried to slam it over him. "Thing is getting quicker the more we play with it 'Kaa-san." He called out, doing a back hand spring to stay out of the swinging arms way.

"So I have noticed Shippo. Alright, hold on a second or so." She mumbled before quickly multiplying herself & diving at the monster in different directions. It howled in pain as Kagome yanked the shards out of its flesh & allowed Shippo to cut it down before burning away all evidence of the monster, making it seem like it never existed.

"That was fun while it lasted." Shippo announced, smiling as he sheathed his weapon.

Kagome spun around, pulling out an arrow & notching it before letting it go in a seemingly random direction. The group was confused.

"What the hell was that all about wench?" InuYasha asked, but before he could set Kikyo on her feet to march up to Kagome, the arrow was back in her hand & on the tip of the weapon was Naraku's Samyoshio(sp?). She spun the shaft of the arrow between her fingers as she hummed contemplatively.

"I'm thinking that Naraku has had this little guy following us since Shippo & I met up with you guys. He now knows our plan of looking for the jewel shards first, then go to the Northern lands. This means, he'll be expecting us to do exactly as we said. I'm sorry you guys, but as of now, we have to go to the Palace & do what we had intended to do later on down the road." She shook the bee off of her weapon before putting it back in the quiver & nodding to Shippo.

Sesshomaru was silently amazed at how well Kagome can now handle herself. 'She is very strong... & still more beautiful then she was when she was human. What is it that I feel for this being?' He questioned himself, his thoughts turning inward so that neither Kagome, nor Shippo could read them. Just cuz he, himself, couldn't read minds, doesn't mean that he didn't know how to block mind readers. The leader of the South was a mind reader & Sesshomaru has had to deal with that until he taught himself how to block him out. How he hated the Southern lord. He really knew how to get under his skin & he didn't like it one bit.

"I'll go with you Kagome." Sango declared, shaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

Kagome looked over at her & smiled, her fangs glinting in the sun. "I was hoping you would Slayer."

Sango didn't know if she liked having Kagome call her by her title instead of her name, but she was her best friend & Sango knew she would do anything to keep Kagome safe. Even if Kagome could take care of herself now, it didn't change the fact that Sango looked at her as a younger sister.

Kagome smiled, having listened to her thoughts & nodded. "You to, Sango." She replied, confusing her. "Read your thoughts." Sango's mouth formed into an 'O' shape as she began to understand how Shippo & Kagome communicated without having to verbally do it.

"I shall company you as well, Lady Kagome. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer my services to two beautiful women!" Came Marko's explanation as he stood beside Sango.

Kagome laughed & Sango scowled. "What services… Exactly?" Sango all but growled out, glaring at him from the corners of her eyes.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up underneath his bangs & he tossed a coy smile over at Sango. "Why, my Dearest, I thought you'd never ask!" He was out cold before his body even hit the ground, a giant, throbbing red hand print on his face.

"Stupid lecher!" Sango tightened her hold on her Hiarikotsu(sp?) & walked away from Miroku, grumbling about stupid perverted monks.

"Well then, who else is joining us?" Shippo asked, getting slightly impatient. /I really wanna get going 'Kaa-san!/ He mentally nudged her, trying to get her to focus better.

/Hai, we shall leave very soon./ She calmed him down & listened for anymore volunteers.

Sesshomaru just nodded at her & InuYasha began his shouting once again. "No! Absolutely not! We have jewel shard to find wench."

The growl that spilled out from Kagome's mouth had his ears flattening to his head & making him take a step backwards. "I am getting sick & tired of your mouth Hanyou! My name hasn't changed any since before I changed. Its Kagome you insolent pup!" She barked out, using the Inu language her father had taught her.

InuYasha caught himself from whimpering in apology before he too began to growl at her. He didn't have time to speak before he was held, my his neck, to a tree. Kagome's face remained impassive as she stared into his frightened eyes as she lifted him higher against the tree, the growl still audiable. "You will submit to me!" She yipped out, her voice deep & sinister, sending shivers of fear down InuYasha's back. Her blood, the royalty in her, demanded that he submit to her! She was Alpha Bitch. She deserved respect.

InuYasha's claws sank into the flesh of her wrist, trying to get her to release her grip on him. When that didn't work, he removed his claws, the marks healing instantly ay hung his head, whimpering his apologies. Kagome let him go & he fell to his knees, coughing & trying to regain his breath. 'She's way more scary then before. She doesn't even have to use the prayer beads to get me back in line anymore. I'm not sure if I like that or not.' He thought to himself, his eyes on her back as she walked towards Shippo.

"We will go with you." Kikyo said, her voice monotone. 'This is perfect. I can get my soul back while she is distracted by taking back what she claims to be hers.'

Kagome nodded, but Kikyo must not have been paying attention to what was being said earlier, for both Kagome & Shippo had heard what Kikyo was planning. /Oh yeah, its gonna work now, Golem!/ Shippo spoke sarcastically.

Kagome chuckled & noticed that Kouga was looking at InuYasha in a weird way. "Hey, Kouga. You alright?"

When he heard his name called, he shook out of his thoughts & nodded. "I have to be going now though." Before she could blink, he was in front of her & crushed her to his chest. He quickly kissed her cheek & took off in a whirl of wind, dust & leaves.

"Bleck!" Kagome said, wiping the back of her hand on her cheek to get rid of the feeling there. "Alright, lets go guys!" She announced before taking to the trees & quickly began to make her way to the north, the group following closely behind.

Too bad they don't know what's ahead of them once they get beyond the doors.

--------------------------------------

Alright, I know this isn't much but I had to leave it here lol. Please R&R! Danke to the readers who have stuck with me on my slow uploading dates lol & for those who love my stories so far. I'm happy that you like them! Every review I get makes my day that much better! I love you guys! & to whoever sends me a good review, gets a cookies =(^.^)=


	11. Chapter 11

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did.. Well I'm pretty sure that I had already explained what I would have done if I owned it. If not in this story, then probably in the 3 others I have posted..

Note: I'm sorry that this is the only story I have been updating right now. But this one just seems to be spinning around in my mind a lot.. Among other things as well but those are personal & shall stay that way. Now, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I hope this one turns out to be longer than the others.

Remember:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telepathic talk/

Chapter 11

Even though Kagome was not human anymore, they still had other human companions. Sesshomaru, before they had left the clearing where Kagome & Shippo had obtained 2 more jewel shards, had 'requested', so to speak, to go get his ward Rin & his retainer. So they had 3 other recruits, Au-Un included. InuYasha was not happy in the least, but he couldn't do anything but complain about it. Which was slowly grating on everyone's nerves.

"Why does Inu-chan have to be so grumpy? Rin asked curiously, pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve as everyone set up camp for the night.

Before InuYasha could reply with a crude remark, Kagome quickly interjected, saying, "He's just in a bad mood because of the shard hunt going wrong, honey. Nothing unusual." Boy did she want to say something mean, but its Rin. The child is much too adorable to lie to. Besides.. In a way, its true. It wasn't going his way, so it was going wrong.

"Oh." She said, still holding onto Sesshomaru's sleeve before Shippo bounded over & proceeded to start a game of tag before Kagome started making dinner.

InuYasha glared at Kagome. "That's not the problem, bitch. The problem is, is that you keep inviting unwanted people into our group!" He pointed glanced at Sesshomaru out of the corners of his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru can hear you, whelp." He pointed out.

Confused, InuYasha tilted his head & realized he had been whispering unconsciously. Scowling, he stalked out of camp to find more fire wood so that it would keep the humans warm for the better part of the night.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed before taking a seat on the ground & resting his back against a hear by tree. He closed his eyes till all he could see was a sliver of the outside world so he could watch Kagome without her realizing what he was doing other than relaxing. How could someone like her go from being a decent looking human, to a full blown beautiful demon in the short span that she was away for? Her blood smelt familiar to him though. Why could he not place it? He sorted through his mind, looking through it as if it was a library, naming off names. Of course, starting off with lower class names & not just people who live in his lands, but everywhere else. Just as he was getting up to the middle class, He was interrupted by InuYasha stomping back into camp & throwing the firewood onto the ground next to the kindling.

"Why isn't the fire started yet?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"I haven't gotten to it yet InuYasha." Sango replied, instead of Kagome.

"Where Did Kagome go?" He asked, making Sesshomaru open his eyes. Indeed, the woman was gone. He was just staring at her not a moment ago.

"She went hunting with Shippo. Said something about not wanting to have Raman for dinner tonight." Miroku answered before the Lord could stand up.

"Damn woman. What was the point of packing the Raman if we aren't going to eat it?" InuYasha complained, sitting down & crossing his arms.

"I said I was going hunting for myself because I didn't want to eat it. I knew you wanted it so I didn't bother hunting for you." Kagome explained, gliding back into camp with a buck slung over her shoulder, Shippo flowing with his own kill over his own.

"You haven't even gutted the thing yet, why are you bringing it back here?" Sango asked, curious.

"Would you rather be up or down wind of the scent of decaying flesh & such?" Shippo asked as they walked out of camp the opposite way of which they had gone before.

"Oh" She began to light the fire with what Kagome had called matches, setting the kindling to a decent blaze. In no time, Kagome & Shippo were back with the meat cut up &… Missing?

Seeing their questioning gazes, all minus Sesshomaru anyway, they sighed & Kagome took her pack off her back & revealed the baggies that the meat was stored in. "Duh." She said. "Why waste it/ We can save whatever we don't eat tonight, for other nights, right?" They nodded & she picked up some sticks & placed some meat on the end before shoving them into the ground, the meat hanging over the fire just high enough so that it didn't burn but cooked nicely.

"Would you like some Sesshomaru?"

When she offered he looked offended. She rolled her eyes & stood up straight. "I'm not insulting your hunting skills. I know very well that you can catch your own food damnit. I just thought I'd be nice & offer for pete sakes."

"Hn." Was all she got as he looked away.

"Fine. More for us."

The camp was quiet after that, except for the random innocent questions Rin would have, to which Kagome answered them all serenely & patiently. By the time everyone was done eating, excluding Sesshomaru & Kikyo, Rin was sleepy & already dosing off in Kagome's lap. She smiled softly down at the girl before picking her up & laying her down against the two headed dragon. Kagome could tell that Au-Un would be unhappy if she slept anywhere else but with them. They practically purred.

Kagome smiled & looked to the rest of the group, watching as they all laid out their sleeping gear. /Shippo, tomorrow we are at the Northern Castle. Are you ready for this?/

/Hai 'Kaa-san. Are you?/

/Oh yes. Very much so. Get some sleep sweetie. It's going to be a long day tomorrow & you need your rest./

Shippo nodded & rested his back against a tree, his hands enclosed in his kimono sleeves & his head propped against the bark of the tree.

Kagome jumped up into a tree between Rin & Shippo, her own arms crossed as she watched over everyone, unaware of Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She carefully blanked her face of emotion as she began to think on what she was going to do the minute she gets to the gates of what was rightfully hers. Oh how proud she knew her father would be once he found out how she took out the traitor who took over the palace. She will torture him. Oh she knew it was out of her normal character, but she's never felt this much hate for someone since.. Naraku. A smirk crossed her face, sending unknown shivers down the Western Lords spine. 'Positively evil.' He thought to himself, almost allowing his own smirk to show before he caught himself.

The woman was effecting him more then he thought she would in such a short time that they've been traveling together. He had better be careful. He's not the icicle prince that everyone seems to think he is. That's just a mask to hide what & who he is. He doesn't ever want to be hurt again like he was before. If he has anything to say about it, he'll remain as he is now.. It took many years for him to hide this pain.. Lots of practice to put on the mask that he wears now. Inside, he is but a soft hearted romantic, but if anyone said any different, they would be dead before the first syllable left their lips.

His eyes hardened at the thought of how he came to have to use the mask… Never again! He glanced up at Kagome one more time before closing his eyes. Then again, that woman just might be the one to wriggle her way into his heart.. Sesshomaru will see..

-------------------------------------------

**Ha! Here's a twist! Lol thought Kagome would be the one hiding huh? Weeee! XD I win lmao. Anyways, I'm tired & in a better mood now that he txted me back… Now I can sleep fine without tossing & turning. G'night everyone! Please R&R!!! (sorry its short again!)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Unfortunate but true.

Note: Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it longer since it's been a while since I've updated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/TelepathicTalk/

Chapter 12

When the sun had arisen, everyone was ready to move out, all of them eager to help out their dearest friend in getting back what was once lost. Kagome led the way, telling everyone that it would probably be best if they stuck to the shadows & moved silently. They didn't know if the Lord had spies hiding out in the forest or not. Once they got closer, Kagome & Shippo halted the pursuit for a moment.

/Shippo, we should probably check out the layout of the outside first before the others come with. We saw the inside, but not the out./

Shippo nodded & turned to the rest of the group as Kagome stared out over the dead land.

"You guys should stay here. Kagome & I are going to check out the layout."

Before anyone could protest, they had disappeared & no one could feel where they had gone to. "Damnit." Sango muttered. "They're good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/That's another thing that I did not think about Shippo. Why is the land dead all around the palace, but inside the gates, it's so alive?/

/I'm not sure 'Kaa-san. But I know the answers are behind those walls./ He replied back as they stared out over the wall, watching the guards scope out the fields & servants.

/Split up. We'll cover more ground that way./ They nodded to each other before cutting off their communication & speeding away, keeping track & burning everything they saw within their mind so they could explain it to their group once they got back to the.

A little while later, the two met up where they had been before nodding to each other & relaying everything that they had seen to one another. /Sounds good to me. Instead of explaining it to them though, we should probably just show them pictures of it in their minds. I remember Dad teaching that to us./ Kagome stated. When she had gotten the positive answer from her son, they phased back to the group, ignoring the yelps of surprise they got from the human.

Immediately, Kagome & Shippo began to show them what they had seen, the members of the group a little bit perturbed that they could just dive into their minds at any time before their thoughts were flooded with pictures of the palace. While they showed them pictures, they explained to them how things show go, who should go where & what might happen.

"We know the risks Kagome. We're in this with you no matter what." Sango said, straightening her shoulders & raising her head up defiantly.

Kagome smiled & said, "I thank you very much Sango. This means a lot to me."

She nodded & looked to Miroku, whose forehead was scrunched up in thought. "& your sure that he or she or who ever may rule the North, has no idea that we're here?"

"Not a 100% sure but pretty close to it. Be prepared for otherwise though. You can never be to certain of the future for what it may hold. I've heard from my father that this person is as crafty as Naraku, if not more so. So incase he gets the idea of striking up a deal with this person, we should probably get rid of him on the spot." Kagome informed them, her eyes serious.

"What is Rin to do?" The little girl looked back & forth between Sesshomaru & Kagome, curious as to what role she may play.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have seen the inside of this place, & I want you no where near it… I'd much rather you go back to Lord Sesshomaru's Palace than be here but that's up to him." Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, smiling at her in a motherly fashion.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow up just a little bit, wondering just what it was that she had seen that would have her send Rin away. Kagome caught onto his thoughts & looked him straight in the eye, showing him the pictures of the dungeons, the reason that she would keep Rin at arms length of this situation. He damn near balked openly at the scene.

He looked to Au-Un & nodded his head, silently telling them to take Jaken & Rin back. Naturally, Jaken squawked, saying that he would stay behind to help out his Lord. He was kicked in the head & rendered unconscious, making Rin giggle when his prone body was set in front of her on the dragon's saddle. She took the reins, waved goodbye & had Au-Un take to the skies.

Kagome molded a little bit of her energy into a black fox & had it follow Rin & keep an eye on her for her. It bounded away & she turned to the problem at hand. "Ok, lets go guys."

They all nodded & followed Kagome to the gates. When she jumped into the trees, they all followed suit, gapping when they saw the inside of the gates. It was so… Alive.. It seems so wrong considering the outside of it seemed like something out of Naraku's fantasy land.

"Wow." Sango said, clutching Kirara close to her chest as she surveyed the land. "You can just feel how off this place really is."

"Mhm" Kagome hummed her agreement, not at all surprised by their reactions.

Kikyo looked on, her eyes narrowed. 'I think I know who the person is who had taken over the land.' She side glanced Kagome. '& if it's the person I have in mind, Kagome is not gonna like is.' She smirked, loving how things could turn out.

Kagome looked over everyone, watching the determined/neutral/weary expressions. "Ready?" She asked in a quiet voice.

When everyone nodded Shippo said, "Alright everyone needs to hold to either 'Kaa-san or myself. We're gonna phase to inside the palace." Sango, Kikyo & InuYasha were all closer to Shippo so they went with him. Making sure that they had made it safely inside & to where they were supposed to be, Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru & Miroku, telling them that it was their turn. She silently warned Miroku to keep his hands to himself & he scratched the back of his neck nervously before holding his hands up in surrender. "To myself, I know."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder & Sesshomaru gently touched her hand, just with the very tips of his claws, which sent invisible shivers through out her body. She ignored it, but Sesshomaru had felt the slight tremor through her body & a small smirk ghosted across his face before they were suddenly inside the palace, down in the dungeons.

As a precaution, Kagome kept all 3 of their minds linked together so they wouldn't have to talk & risk the guards over hearing them.

/Where are the others Lady Kagome?/ Miroku asked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of where they were.

/They're on the other side of here, down in the other dungeons./ She replied, already moving forward to crotch down beside someone whose face was pressed through the bars of the cell.

She gently rubbed the side of their face, waking them up. Before they could make a sounds, she pressed the tip of her index finger against her lips, silencing her. "Hush. We're here to save you." She murmured out, watching her face for any bad reactions. When the woman's face lit up with happiness after seeing the mark on Kagome's forehead, Kagome removed her finger & wiped a smudge of dirt off of the small & hollow cheek of the prisoner.

"You're my true Lord's daughter! Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to finally see you."

Kagome smiled & nodded. "What can you tell of the traitor who now runs these lands?"

The woman's eyes dimmed a bit before she said anything & when she did, it was in hushed tones & her eyes searched the area around her. "Tis a whore that runs these once great lands, my Lady. She takes men from the village, good looking men & use them till they are no more. Uses their bodies till they can't walk anymore & sucks their life out of them. She even does it to women. Anyone to satisfy her sexual needs. She cares not for anyone but herself."

"When you say, sucks the life out of them, what do you mean?" Miroku asked, crouching down behind Kagome with a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean, she bites their neck & sucks out their blood, Monk." She whispered, her eyes as wide as can be before she licked her dry lips & brought her bony hands to wrap around Kagome's, which were on the bars. "Please, my Lady. Be careful. She's very beautiful, uses magic, bewitching spells to capture her prey."

"Do not worry for me, darling. I shall be fine. Once this is over with, I shall free you & everyone else down here. Until then, please try & get your rest." Kagome patted the hands on top of hers before standing up & making her way out of the dungeons.

She knew that the other two were following them & she sent the warning out to the others on the other side, making sure they knew to proceed with lots of caution. She pressed herself against the wall, feeling a shift in the air as a guard walked down the hall. She took out one of her throwing daggers as a precaution before reading his aura. This one was definitely an enemy, his aura holding nothing but evil in it.

When he came around the corner, she snagged him by the collar, wrapped her hand around his mouth & quickly sliced his neck opened before he could do anything but flail around uselessly. His blood did not squirt out like it should, but instead just oozed out, sliding down his neck & underneath his armor.

Kagome frowned before bringing her weapon up to her nose to sniff at it. Her eyes began to water at the scent. /Sulfur./ She relayed to the others. /Most of these guards are already dead guys, their blood replaced by sulfur liquids. Be careful./ She flicked the blood off of her knife before proceeding forward.

/Why would their blood be replaced with sulfur?/ Miroku asked creeping behind Kagome, Sesshomaru on his heels, not used to this kind of dominating. He usually rushed in & disposed of his enemy, but he was also kind of enjoying the cat & mouse game.

/My guess would because of the Lady. If she's what I think she is, its to keep her from sucking the life out of every one of her guards. Can't have her unprotected, now can we? Which means, they probably have a very powerful sorcerer among them./ She explained, yanking another guard from around the corner & successfully snapping his neck. She let his body fall to the ground with a thud before using her concealed powers to burn away the two bodies before walking on. She had to do this a couple more time before coming upon the dining room.

/She's in here/ Kagome said to the other two, knowing that the others were busy dispatching the guards & rescuing the prisoners.

Sesshomaru & Miroku nodded, waiting for Kagome to open the doors. Miroku held his breath but Sesshomaru didn't bother, not the least worried about a traitor.

Kagome pushed the wooden doors open, her weapon at the ready & when the doors were pushed out of the way, she sucked in a breath. It was.. Like a morgue. There were so many dead bodies laying around that it made her sick. The stench of rotting bodies made her head spin & she covered it with the sleeve of her kimono, her eyes narrowing. She heard a sighing hiss & saw a body rising up to float in the air. It reminded her of Kagura's Dance Of The Dead attack.

"Oh boy." She whispered out before they all began to lift into the air & attacked them. She quickly jumped up into the air & used a body to jump higher into the air before unsheathing her twin katanas & slicing through the next body that flew at her. She turned upside down to get the next one that was trying to attached itself to her back, decapitating it.

Sesshomaru raised his arm up & caught an enemy in his claws, snapping his neck in only a few seconds before taking out Tokijin & slicing the bodies up. The scent of decaying & rotting flesh became stronger the more bodies they slayed. Finally, when all the bodies were chopped up, Miroku sucked them up, to get rid of their evidence.

A clapping sound caught their attention & the 3 of them turned to see a provocatively dressed woman, a fang filled smirk being tossed their way. "That was an amazing dance my sweets." Her voice was silky smooth & held a tone in it that was supposed to make them feel at ease but it only made them tense up more.

"Your blood.." She trailed off, walking towards them from the opposite side of the dining room & stopped when the two demons growled lowly at her, warning to stay where she was. "It smells so very good. It reminds me of someone long ago." Her eyes trailed over Kagome's body, eyes the color of the moon that had red rimmed around them. They came back up to land on the crest that was present on her forehead. "Ah, Isamu."

Kagome smirked, holding her shoulders high. "My father."

Sesshomaru widened fractionally before narrowing. 'That's where I recognized her. This is not good…'

"Hmmm.." The woman said, tapping her index finger against her chin as she thought. "You grew up to be a very beautiful woman my dear. But, how is dear Isamu doing?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

The woman smiled, exposing fangs that looked a little bit larger. "I only wish to know how my little brother is doing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun!!! Lmao, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R! Tell me how I did with this one please. Anyways, lets just say this is for Halloween cuz I'ma be out partying that night so I won't get to update this until after next weekend. Bis Spater!!


	13. Chapter 13

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I own only the plot & Isamu as well as his wicked sister.

Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story & stuck with me on my erratic uploading abilities lol. I have been dealing with yet more drama & it's needed my full attention until the creator of the drama left, so now all is well until he comes back. Now, on with the next chapter! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine who would like for me to call them DieKikyo. Obviously, she's not a big Kikyo fan lmao.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telepathic/

Chapter 13

Kagome blinked, staring at the woman as if she was from another planet. "Come again?"

"You heard me. I am your Aunt." The woman tilted her head back, allowing her black tresses to cascade down her back as she shook it back. She brought her head down to watch the reaction that her niece might have. What she remembers of the girl was that she was an open book. She was sorely disappointed when all she could see was boredom.

Inside, though, was a totally different story. 'What the fuck is she talking about? Father never mentioned having a sibling. Let alone that that sibling was the one who had taken over the land.' Kagome thought to herself, shutting off her links with the others. "Then why, if he's your brother, did you take over his lands?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, watching the woman closely.

She laughed, her power swirling around her like a storm. "The sniveling bastard was never supposed to have what I was meant to have. I was in the process of becoming the intended heir for these lands when my parents decided to try to have another. I was hoping it would turn out to be another girl, because if it was, I'd still be in line to rule when Father gave up his title." She paced now, her forehead scrunched up as she remembered. "But no. Fate had to be cruel & give them a boy." At the last word, her power exploded as her anger in creased, causing winds to whip around their bodies. "When that happened, I knew I was doomed to only be the princess & end up not being able to have what is supposed to be mine." She snarled out, her eyes landing on Kagome.

"But you were the first born. The title should have been yours, right?" Miroku asking, speaking up.

Sesshomaru answered him. "No. When it comes to families & rules like this, the elders prefer to have a male run the lands, rather than a female. Even though females can run lands without a problem & are capable of doing a fine job, the elders think males are better suited for the job."

"But what about Kagome-sama? She has a younger brother. Wouldn't he end up being the Lord of these lands?" Miroku was very curious on the subject at hand.

"We have different fathers. So I would still rule. Plus, only I can be here, he cannot." It was Kagome who replied this time, still watching the woman's every move to make sure she wasn't planning on doing anything while they were talking.

"Ah so you have come back to claim what was once your fathers, am I correct?" The woman asked, standing tall with her shoulders straight, ready to pounce.

"That's right. But first, I must ask you of your name. What is it?" Kagome asked, her hands itching to wrap around the handle of her weapon.

"It's Amari, darling. & yours is..?"

"Kagome."

& with that the battle begun. Before anyone could even think of what had just happened, it seemed like both Amari & Kagome had vanished into thin air. Only Sesshomaru could hear the swishing of their clothes & that was about it. "Monk, we would be wise in moving out of the room & into the door way." Sesshomaru turned & began to make his way to said destination, knowing that Miroku would follow if he wished to keep his life.

A few minutes of not being able to see anything, they appeared, both now across the room & staring at one another, measuring each other. No blood was drawn, no clothes ripped, neither one of them were breathing hard.

"Your good, I'll admit that." Amari smirked, removing her leather whip with spikes at the end from around her waist. "But let's see just how good you really are."

Before anyone knew what happened, guards ran in & restrained the three intruders with specific shackles made for them. Miroku cried out as his hands were pulled above his head & was hung up in the air, his feet kicking uselessly in the air.

Sesshomaru reared his head back, a roar resounding around the threshold, enraged that they would do such a thing as about 8 guards yanked his arms behind him, dragging him back to one of the walls & attaching them there.

Kagome dropped her weapon as the guards brought the front of her body against the window, hiking the chains up so that she was resting solely against the glass, both her feet & ankles bound. 'Oh shit.' Kagome thought, resting her forehead against the cool panes as she awaited to see what would happen.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, Child?" Amari asked as one of her guards ran over to her, holding a steel bucket full of something. She dipped the end of the whip into it & told them to leave. They obeyed & closed the doors behind them. "Being pretty much from the same family line as yours, albeit different, obviously, I know that even though your bloodline is able to make it so your immune to poisons once its been in your system, it'll still do the damage I require it to do long before your able to leave here." The liquid that she had put on the whip dripped down on to the floor & sizzled through the marble, leaving dents there until it burned completely through.

Sesshomaru snarled silently & Miroku gasped. 'Oh god. This is gonna hurt so fucking bad.' Kagome sighed tensing up as she looked outside.

"Scream for me!" Amari laughed before bringing the whip behind her. She quickly brought it back, &in hearing the sound of fabric & skin tearing about, her eyes began to bleed red & her fangs lengthened. But there was no sound coming from her victim, which made her frown. She did it again & again, until her arms was feeling heavy & there was almost nothing left of Kagome's back. She could even see glimpses of he girls spine through the torn & damaged tendons & flesh. "Damnit I told you to scream for me you useless little bitch!!!" Amari screeched, yanking the chains down & dragging kagome towards her.

"Kagome winced but suppressed the urge to cry out as well as let the tears that she held in her eyes fall. She would not give her the pleasure. Suddenly her head was yanked back by her hair & Amari's face was an inch of so away from her own. "Why won't you scream?!" When all she got in response was smirk, Kagome was rewarded with a deft jab to her stomach, making her spit up blood from the force of it. "Answer me you disobedient little girl!"

Kagome gave her a side ways glance before sitting herself up on her knees & licking her lips of what was left her blood. She quickly spit it on the demo nesses shoes as she replied. "I will never give you what you want. You hear me?" She was backhanded into the ground & was kicked in the ribs, successful sending her sliding backwards until she Sesshomaru's feet, making her hiss out when they connected to her open wounds.

Miroku & Sesshomaru had been quiet through out the whole scenario, Miroku unable to watch so had his eyes closed & his head turned away. While Sesshomaru was watching, his head was spinning, his beast snarling & threatening to shred that vile woman to bits for hurting Kagome that way. His rational self trying hard not to shout out & some how get her attention away from her victim but unable to really say anything. After all, he was Lord Sesshomaru & he cared for no one… Right?

She when she was tossed his way, his eyes had widened marginally when she still struggled to stand up. Granted, she was now a demoness, but even the strongest demon would have stayed down & admitted defeat. Why wouldn't she just lay down & submit?

"I will take you down!" Kagome's beast said in the famous old Kitsune language. "You & my father do not have the same mother. Yours was a common whore, a Vampire who couldn't keep her legs shut, isn't that right? That's why Grandfather took in you after she had you, because he knew you wouldn't survive if you were left with her." Kagome stood up on wobbly knees, her back still hunched over as she continued to regain her breath. "Your in the wrong, to be doing this. Your in the wrong now…" Kagome trailed off as she stood up tall, her bangs uncovering her eyes, eyes which are now the color of royal blue. "But I will put you in the right by taking your life."

The ground began to shake, the palace walls shuttering under the pressure of Kagome's power as it washed over everyone in the area. The chains that were holding the two beings, cracked & broke under the weight of it, setting them free. Water burst through the windows, sending glass everywhere as stream after stream of water poured in. It was wound like a snake, spiraling itself around Kagome. 'Kagome's controlling the water!' Miroku thought to himself, amazed at her level of control.

'She can control elements?' Sesshomaru asked himself, silently awed by her power.

Amari's eyes were so wide, that Kagome feared they might pop out of her head. "This ends here, but it won't end quickly, you hear me witch?" Kagome's voice was dark, sinister & sent small shivers of desire coursing through his body, which he hid.

Kagome chuckled evilly when Amari tried to scramble away but some of the water rushed at the demoness, gripping her ankle & made her fall flat on her face before she was drug towards Kagome, whose arms were crossed over her chest, her body already working on getting rid of the poison in her system & heal her back.

When she was restrained to the ground in front of Kagome, she began to beg, "Please, please let me go! I swear I won't come back, I won't come anywhere near what's yours! I swear on my life!!" Her voice was high pitched ringing through out the room.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger, knowing that the demoness must have done some research on her if she thought begging would help. The old Kagome would have let her go. The ld Kagome would have ended up regretting it because not only would it end up costing her life, but tons others in the process. It's a damn good thing she wasn't like that old Kagome anymore. "You bet your ass that it's on your life Amari!" She spoke quietly, a small satisfied smile on the woman's face.

Amari herself began to smile before she felt the water on her ankles beginning to move up her legs, the cold of it sending her small hairs up in goose bumps. "What're you doing? No! No! You can't!"

"Oh but I can. & I am."

Soon the whole of Amari's body was covered in water but suddenly it was absorbed into her skin & moving towards her insides. She shrieked in terror & pain as her body was slowly becoming frozen from the inside out, Kagome's will & her power keeping her alive through out the whole process she felt ever bit of ice covering the entirety of her body.

When she was nothing but a solid body of ice, Kagome stepped away & sent the rest of the water outside of the gates, before letting it rain to being back the foliage. Kagome sighed before walking towards the wall that had had the windows on it. Muttering a small spell, every piece of glass flowed up into the air before replacing it all back into the frames, forming, once more, the windows that had been destroyed.

All the guards around the premises suddenly burst into flame, sending their forms into the walls from the pain that spread out through their bodies. The armor they wore clanked to the ground, the ash the left behind being swept up from an unknown wind blowing through the halls & sending them outside to dance on a more natural breeze.

The body of Kagome's aunt was gone when Sesshomaru blinked & he didn't bother asking where Kagome had put it. It didn't matter to him.

/Mother! Are you ok?/ Shippo asked, outside the gates, watching the grass, plants & trees growing at a very fast pace.

/Yes darling. I'm alright. Just tired ha./ she replied leaning against the wall for support as she regain some of her energy.

/I shall await your return at the last camp site we were at./ He said to her, heading out with the others already.

/Very well son. Safe travels/ Their link was disconnected & she found herself staring into curious golden orbs. The only way she could he was curious was by the telling so in his eyes, his face did not show any emotion.

"I'm fine." She said, straightening herself out & dusting off her sleeves. While doing so, she found that her kimono had somehow repaired itself, just like her back had, but that was because of her Miko powers. She'd ponder on that later. "Where did Miroku go?"

"This Sesshomaru had sent him outside. I have a few things that need to be discussed."

Sesshomaru said, gripping her upper arm when she had tried to walk & failed.

Kagome blushed at the contact & quickly righted herself, noticing the smirk on the Demon Lords face. She cleared her throat & crossed her arms, staring at him, silently telling him to continue.

"Since you are the daughter of Lord Isamu, you & I are to be mated." Came his voice, blunt & to the point.

Kagome just stood there, blinking owlishly. Before saying, "Excuse me?!"

* * *

There it is you guys! The long awaited chapter lol. I had to leave it at another cliffy! Hope you enjoy! Please review & tell me what you think. Bis Spater!


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Pain Behind The Mask**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Only the plot, Isamu & Amari.

Note: Please enjoy the chapter! I always work so hard on them, just for you, my reviewers, my readers.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telepathic/

_**Chapter 14**_

After all that hard work she had gone through to keep her emotions in check seemed to have some how left her for a few seconds. Her mouth continued to open & close, much like a fish. She was at a total loss of words. 'Mate? We are to be mated? Since freaking when?' She couldn't tell which was more irritating. The fact that she still couldn't get her mouth to function right or the way that Sesshomaru was smirking at her.

A few seconds of silence & finally Sesshomaru spoke up. "Your jaw'll fall off if you don't stop that."

'Did he just.. Attempt a joke?' She shook her head & slowly brought herself under control, trying not to hyperventilate. "When was this decided?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru shrugged & stepped to the side, indicating that she should start walking before he started to explain. When she was at his side, he walked with her, his hands resting inside his kimono sleeves. "Our fathers arranged it before you were born. When they found out you were to be a female, they had decided that a union of the lands would come from the two of us being mated, the first born."

'That's the most I think I've truly heard from him.' She thought to herself as she made her way calmly to the dungeons to make sure that everyone was free. They walked in silence all the way down there. When Kagome was satisfied that no one remained, she made her way back to the dining hall. 'Still so much work to be done, namely cleaning.' There was no way that she was gonna rule in a castle where such disgusting & vile situations had occurred. 'First, I should probably get acquainted with my home.'

Knowing that Sesshomaru would probably follow, more or less to keep the conversation moving, some how, she began to make her way up one side of the palace. While memorizing where certain rooms were & what was in them, half of her mind was on the declaration. "Well, if it's for the lands & if my Father wished it, then it shall be done. But let's get one thing straight, Lord Sesshomaru." She walked forward a few steps hastily before spinning on the balls of her feet & planting herself in front of him. She placed her hands on her waist & cocked her hip out in a defiant stance. "This mating is neither one of love or lust. So, you will not use me as you see fit & you will not expect me to fall 'head over heels in love' with you. Granted, somewhere down the road, we will have to procreate an heir, but until that time, I suggest you keep your hands," 'Those dangerous hands' "to yourself."

Sesshomaru regarded her silently before tilting his head to the side & slowly bringing one of his hands from the sleeves. He brought it up to the side of her face, his gaze contemplative as he skimmed his claws against her soft & warm flesh. "You say that now, but when this Sesshomaru plans on having a mate, he shall have all of her. Nothing more, nothing less. I will get you to fall in love with me." His fingers moved down to gently grip Kagome's chin & tilt her head back before slanting his mouth over hers.

Kagome gasped out in surprise, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru would have dipped his tongue in to taste her but he was taking it slow. So, instead, he nibbled on her bottom lip before leaning back to whisper words against her lips. "You will fall for this Sesshomaru. & he thinks…" He trailed off for a second, just to tangle his clawed hand in her black tresses. "That he will most likely end up falling for you as well…. Ka-Go-Me."

He was gone before she opened her eyes. Once again, the Demon left her like a gaping fish, her shocked expression open to all the world. When she finally came to, she grumbled to herself before finishing up her tour. Afterwards, she headed out to the group, knowing that she had kept them waiting for much longer than she had wanted.

"How are you guys holding up?" Kagome asked, ignoring how her sudden appearance made the humans gasp out as she sat down by her son.

Shippo yawned before laying down so his head was resting on her thighs, his hair splayed out so that she could run her fingers through the silky texture. It's a way that helped Shippo sleep. "The ones who were stuck in the dungeons followed us out here but then decided that they would head back to the palace so that they could get things organized & cleaned up before you came back." He yawned again before closing his eyes & falling into a light sleep.

Kagome gazed around the campsite, unconsciously noting that Sesshomaru was not present. She mentally shrugged before her eyes landed on Kikyo, who was glaring at her. Kagome blinked before tilting her head to the side & narrowing her eyes at the Golem. "Can I help you, Kikyo?"

"Did you like the nice little surprise that awaited for you at your precious castle, Reincarnation?" Kikyo sneered out, her lips pulled back over her teeth.

"Loved it, thanks for asking Golem." Kagome retorted calmly, making Miroku chuckle.

Seeing as her plan to get Kagome riled up failed, Kikyo sat back, her arms placed in her kimono sleeves as she became in deep thought. Kagome shook her head before looking at Miroku & Sango. "How are you two faring?"

The monk looked up from the fire, smiling at her. "We are fine. I, myself, am a little shaken from the well… What had happened before but I will recover. After all, your no longer human. You can handle pain better than before & are stronger than before."

Sango nodded, continuing to clean the blood off of her large boomerang. "I'll be honest, Kag. It did, at first, scare me to think that you were as you are now. But I'm getting used to the fact that you can take care of yourself now."

Kagome smiled, nodding her thanks, still running her fingers through her son's hair as he lightly began to snore, announcing that he was in a deep sleep now. 'InuYasha' unnaturally quiet.' She mused to herself, leaning her head back on the tree to look up at the red clad figure, watching him think. 'I wonder what's on his mind…' She shrugged before closing her eyes. Her aura spread out, automatically, as she let her mind drift towards what had happened earlier. 'Sesshomaru…'

InuYasha huffed before slanting a look to the one who plagued his thoughts. 'Damn, she's so different. She acts as if she doesn't care for me anymore. At least, not the way she had used to. Maybe… Maybe she finally moved on.' InuYasha shook his head to get rid of that thought but it wouldn't leave. Finally, he sighed. 'Well, after everything I've done to her, the least I could do, is let her go. I could've made her happy, but I was to obsessed with past.' His eyes landed on said person. '& no matter how she may be now, I'm still in love with the Kikyo that once was. So….' He looked back up into the sky. 'It's decided. I will only be a brother to Kagome. I will not stand in the way of her happiness. But I will remain at her side & I will fight along side her. It's how it should be now…'

Back on the ground, Kagome, with her eyes still closed, smiled gently. 'Thank you, InuYasha.'

* * *

Sesshomaru licked his lips, committing to memory what she had tasted like as he walked towards his palace. Rin was waiting for him & they had to continue on with finding Naraku. But, he was currently thinking about Kagome. 'She was strong & beautiful when she was a human, but since she no longer is, it just makes it all the better for this Sesshomaru.' Aside from that, he was toying with the idea of joining forces with the InuTachi. Not only would that give him more time to have Kagome love the thought of being with him, but it would give them a better advantage over that despicable Hanyou they were all after.

'So it is decided then. Kagome, beware, for this Sesshomaru will not stop until you cannot breath without him around. You will ache, like I ache for you.' With that declaration, he continued on his short journey back to his palace. Rin will miss him if he's gone for too long……

* * *

Here you all go. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's not longer but I'm really tired & I have to babysit in a few hours. I'll try & upload another chapter tomorrow night. Gute Nacht all!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Pain Behind The Mask**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do, however, own Isamu, Amari & the plot to this story.

Note: Hope you enjoy!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/TelepathicTalk/

**Chapter 15**

A week. It's been a week since that whole ordeal with her Aunt, Sesshomaru's declaration & kiss. He had returned that night, with Rin, Jaken & Au-Un all in tow. He had looked at her, gave her a ghost of smirk & sat down at the base of a tree in his usual sitting position. She'd narrowed her eyes at him, slowly crossed her arms & looked away, unable to move seeing as Shippo's head had been on her legs. They haven't had a chance to discuss anything since then, as countless lower class demons had swarmed in & constantly demanded that they hand over the jewel shards or else. Kagome rolled her eyes, snapping her wrist to the side, slicing through a snake demon that was attempting to run her through with it's poison filled fangs. 'Or else what?' she always thought to herself when the line was annoyingly repeated.

She withdrew one her blades as she came up against a giant Ogre demon, all three of his eyes trained on her, drool slipping out of his mouth to slam on the ground. "Look good. I'm hungry." He growled out, his giant, bulging arms reaching ahead of him as he ran towards her.

With the song called Sound of Madness by Shinedown playing in her ears, she did a no hand back spring as his mighty fist came down towards her, only to land on the ground & create a large crater, enraging the demon. "Stand still!" He ordered.

Kagome smirked, doing a couple side hand springs with one arm, the other clutching her sword. 'I'm having way too much fun with this.' She lightly scolded herself as she brought her sword up & removed the Ogre's arm with a clean sweep. She jumped out of the way as the appendage fell to the ground & she watched as the demon screeched in agony, his other hand coming up to try & fruitlessly stop the blood from leaving his body.

"Bitch!" He hollered out, once again coming at her. She stood there, the sword at her side as she watched him descend upon her. When he got close enough, she jumped up, landed on his shoulder & with another clean sweep, removed his head. She stood up on his shoulder as his body continued to run towards the trees, the nerves not yet aware that the main source of it's body was gone. Before it lodged itself in between two large trees, Kagome jumped down & landed gracefully before flicking her weapon to the side, removing what blood was left on it & putting it back into it's sheath.

Before another song could start up, she removed her ear phones, turned off her I-Pod & looked around. Sango was currently leaning against a tree, catching her breath & holding onto her side, putting pressure on her more endangering wounds. Miroku was putting his beads back onto his cursed hand, wincing every once in a while. InuYasha was hunched over, holding onto his stomach. Sesshomaru was already sitting down, staring up into the trees while Shippo was standing up in the middle of the clearing, gazing around. Their eyes met & equal smirks graced their features.

/Was fun!/ They thought together, mentally chuckling. /We were taught to well, I think/ Kagome continued on.

/Yeah! You just know that if Ji-chan were here, he'd be the same way./ Shippo said, envisioning Isamu with his head thrown back, cackling, his claws raised to the heavens. While Shippo shuddered at the thought, Kagome burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

The group was now used to how random the two would start up, so they just shook their heads. Kagome quickly stopped, wiping underneath her eyes to catch her tears before they fell. She looked around, ignoring the stare that Sesshomaru was giving her before she set the bodies laying around, up in flames. It was something she decided to do to the demons that they came across & killed instead of risking Naraku getting their remains & using them to create another one of his minions. Even if he can create them from his own skin. Better to be safe then sorry.

"Alright Sango, lets get you fixed up, huh?" Kagome motioned the Demon Slayer over, indicating she should follow her so they could sit behind the privacy of the trees. Sango nodded & placed her large weapon next to the tree she had been leaning against before following Kagome. Settling her pack down, Kagome pulled out the First Aid Kit, knowing that Sango was already removing her garments.

The Slayer sat in front of Kagome, her wounded side facing the MikoYoukai so she could tend it. Kagome began to hum as she applied Peroxide to the scrape, which made her hiss. Kagome just kept cleaning it before putting on Tripe Antibiotic Cream to keep it from getting infected & wrapped her torso in gauze. "Anywhere else ya need fixed up?"

Sango shook her head, replying with "I can take care of the rest Kagome. Thank you." She picked up the Peroxide & continued to spray it onto to the little cuts she had gotten during the fight. "Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sango, you know you can ask me anything." Kagome mumbled as she packed away some of her stuff.

"So then, what happened between you & Lord Sesshomaru back at the Palace of the North?" Sango pretended to not notice Kagome's sudden pause in her activities. "It must have been something big, as I've seen the looks he gives you when your not looking."

After some silence, there was an incoherent mumble from Kagome as she hurriedly packed her stuff away so she could hide her blush. Sango smirked before prodding. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Another mumble.

"I still didn't hear you, Kagome."

"He kissed me ok?!" Kagome said, louder than needed as she whirled around to glare at her, a cherry red blush spread across her nose & cheeks.

Sango began laughing at the look of horror that crossed her friends face as realized just how loud her voice had been. Kagome gulped before listening closely, making sure that no one came running at the sound of her voice. She let go of her breath when she realized she had been holding it & sat there, twiddling her thumbs & watching the action.

The laughter finally subsided & Sango breathed in slowly before letting out. It helped to tone down some of the hurt on her side. "Why?"

Kagome sighed before throwing her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. "I don't know why." Before Sango could say anything else, Kagome launched into the story of how it had happened. When she was done explaining, Sango had a permanent smile on her face.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Kagome put her clawed hand over her eyes to keep herself from looking at Sango & her smugness.

"I knew you were gonna be happy some day! Kinda hard to imagine it with Lord Sesshomaru…" She said, more to herself than anyone else before continuing. "But at least you won't have to worry about second guessing his feelings for you, if they do end up the way he says they will."

Kagome sat for a little while, thinking over what she said. "Yeah, you do have a point Sango." Kagome nodded & smiled at her before standing up & helping her up. "We should get back, I still need to take care of Miroku & InuYasha."

Sango nodded, putting her top garments back on before, once again, following after Kagome. When they reached where the rest of the group was, Kagome beckoned Miroku over, taking him to where her & Sango had been. Miroku, being the ever loving pervert he was, was gonna say something about the alone time, but before the words left his mouth, 2 growls resounded off the trees. One coming from Shippo, which was less deadly & the other coming from Sesshomaru, which was way more deadly. The Monk laughed nervously & held his hands up in defeat, silently following the new leader, being sure to keep his hands behind his back.

"Where are you injured Miroku?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside her kit.

"Just my back & my leg, Lady Kagome." She shook her head as the formal way he always talked.

"It's Kagome, Miroku." She mumbled, making sure that his top half was uncovered before beginning the same procedure on him as she did Sango & humming the entire time. Finishing up with his leg, she began to put everything away as Miroku stood up & walked away, being sure to tell InuYasha it was his turn. InuYasha huffed but complied.

When he showed up, she smiled at him & gestured for him to sit in front of her. He blushed but did as requested, taking his top off & baring his stomach for her to clean up.

Usually Kagome blushed at this point to, but he was slightly disappointed when all she did was start on the same procedure as she did the other two. 'She really has changed.' He sighed mentally, calmly waiting for her to finish up before standing & fixing his top.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at him.

It cost him to say it but… "I'm glad you're the way you are now. Makes it a lot easier for the lot of us." He looked away before continuing on his way, leaving a slightly shocked Kagome.

'Did he just.. Compliment me a little..?' She slowly finished up packing her stuff before just sitting there, going over his words. Finally, she smiled & before she stood up, Someone blocked her way. Stifling her yelp of surprise, she quickly placed her hand on the hilt of her weapon, her eyes landing on the four pointed, purple star on his forehead.

"Bankotsu. What a surprise visit." She said, watching him warily, her emotions blocked off & hidden very well now that she was in the company of their enemy. "To what do I owe the 'honor'?"

He sat down a few feet in front of her, Banryuu laying at his side, his hand never leaving the hilt. "Kagome."

She gave a smirk. "Naraku must've told you of my change. Pity, I wanted to surprise you."

He smirked back at her, his eyes wandering her form. "Sure have filled out nicely, Miko." He complimented in his own way, licking his lips.

Her own eyes scourged his body, not the less bit surprised that her body wanted his. True enough, she was to be mated to Sesshomaru & she was going to love every minute of it, but maybe she could negotiate with him. Of course, Sesshomaru being her mate, would be her first & she would always go back to him, but she wondered if he would enjoy watching as much as he would participating. 'Hmmm, I'll have to talk to him about it.'

They watched each other for a while, each one knowing that there was a bee hiding somewhere, watching & relaying everything it sees. Without looking, Kagome took up her bow, an arrow notched & shot it off to the her high left, listening with satisfaction as the deadly weapon made a crunching sound as it ended up in her target. With a flick of her wrist, the arrow was back in her hand, the body of the Samyoshio stuck on the end of it.

She wiped the stuff off of the end before putting it away & retying her bow. She stood up, stretching, knowing that Bankotsu was watching her. For some damn reason, that excited her as much as it would it Sesshomaru was watching her instead.

Bankotsu stood up before coming closer to her, standing almost a breath away from her. She may have gotten taller, but he was still half a head taller. "We shall see each other again, Ka-Go-Me." He emphasized her name, before leaning down & planting a small kiss on her jaw line & then disappearing.

She blinked a couple of times before using her Miko powers to cleanse what scent of his he might have left on her. 'How am I supposed to talk to Sesshomaru about this now…?'

She wondered to herself as she picked up her bag & walked back to the group in deep thought.

She cleared her thoughts when she entered though, knowing that if she looked like she was thinking about something, someone was going to ask & she hated lying. "Alright, so should we look for a place to camp at or what?"

Shippo shrugged before saying, "I think we should move on."

When everyone agreed, they began walking around, waiting to see if Kagome would pick up on another jewel shard or see if they were gonna be ambushed again, both Shippo & Kagome conversing mentally about what had happened between her & Bankotsu.

/I dunno what to tell ya 'Kaa-san. Alls I can say is talk to him./

When Kagome nodded mutely, agreeing with him, Sesshomaru looked on, curious as to what they were talking about. As night began to fall, they set up camp, Shippo offering to go get dinner, Sango to go get some water & Miroku going to get wood for the fire. Which left Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kikyo & InuYasha, as well as Jaken, Rin, & Au-Un, who were asleep. The two others were busy talking in low voices & their lips were getting closer. Suddenly, InuYasha stood up, taking Kikyo with him & leaving the clearing, no doubt off to do some naughty things.

Kagome shook her head, smiling a little before leaning back against the tree, relaxing & closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her before walking towards her & sitting right at her hip, still watching her. Her lips tipped up minutely, then she opened her eyes & looked at him. "Good evening, Sesshomaru." Her voice was quiet & sent goose bumps rising on his skin. He was thankful that his clothing covered all of his body, he wasn't too sure what she would do if she saw that happening to him just because of her voice.

"Kagome" He practically purred out, creating the same effect with her. She beat down the urge to blush at their close proximity, which seemed to get smaller & smaller until finally Sesshomaru's mouth closed over Kagome's, making her eyes close in bliss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip & she gave him the permission he sought. He delved into her cavern, tasting every inch of her mouth.

Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck & brought her body closer to his as his arm snaked around her waist. Biting back a groan when her tongue came up to play with his, he lifted her up & set her on his lap, her legs on either side of his. When she pulled back for air, her eyes were glossy, her face was flushed & there was a smirk on her face. He gave her his own smirk before his one hand sank into her tresses & brought her back for a fierce kiss. He growled lowly when she moaned again, only louder this time & silently he cursed InuYasha for taking his other arm.

Relinquishing his hold on her hair, his hand slid down her back, his claws gently raking her clothing & skin, making her gasp as her took over the kiss. He yanked her top & set his hand on the burning skin of her stomach & she broke the kiss to hiss her pleasure before she began to attack his ear lobe with lips, teeth & tongue.

This time, he didn't bother holding back his groan, which made Kagome feel much braver in her quest to explore his body as he was with her.

A stick snapped close to their camp & both shot away from one another, each fixing themselves & made them look like they weren't doing anything. They both knew that Shippo would know, seeing as their arousal scent was all over the camp but the humans didn't know.

Shippo walked into the camp, halted in his pursuit to get the fire to start cooking to food to sniff around. Sesshomaru looked at him indifferently but when Shippo's eyes landed on Kagome, a smirk present on his face, she turned beet red & cleared her throat, looking away as if she didn't do anything.

"Bad Kagome-mama." He pretended to scold, laughing when she mumbled something that sounded like 'he started it' before continuing onto the fire. 'This'll be fun!' He thought, smiling evilly.

* * *

Listen guys, if your worried about this turn of events & Kagome being unfaitful & what not, don't be. Everything'll turn out alright. She's just attracted to Bankotsu, at least, that's how I'm making it right now. Who knows, it could turn out to be a Bankotsu/Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing.

& no, nothing like that stuff will happen between Sessho & Bank.. I promise lol.

Just don't worry ok? She'll talk to Sesshomaru about it, I promise to make sure she does!!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review & let me know what you think.

Bis Spater!


	16. Chapter 16

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I only own Isamu, Amari & the plot. I do not own InuYasha.

Note: I'm so glad you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you all so very much for your reviews, your favorites & what not & what have you. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have any motivation or inspiration to keep writing these chapters up!!! Please enjoy this next chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/TelepathicTalking/

Chapter 16

'Oh god, really? Really? Can he not just shut up?' Kagome asked herself, resisting the urge to cover her ears to keep his voice from destroying her ears. 'I swear I'm going to rip out his vocal cords….' She threatened silently, glaring at the person offending her poor ears. The person, no Hanyou, ignored her, & continued with his ranting. She growled slightly. 'Blah, blah, fucking blah. Too bad I can't tune him out & make him sound like Charlie Browns teacher…' She began to contemplate what that would sound like with his voice. Unable to keep herself from laughing, she fell backwards & began to laugh outright at the sound of the _raught whop raught _sound coming from his mouth inside her mind.

All her companions, beside InuYasha, stared at her like she grew another head or two. Shippo, for once, having no idea what was going on in her head, was beginning to worry about her sanity. /Kaa-san, you ok?/

She stifled her giggles & let Shippo in on her little joke & it made him chuckle. "Oh you would." He mumbled, liking the difference.

Kagome calmed down & waved away the questioning gazes. "Don't worry about it guys. Just a random thought really." When she quieted down she realized.. InuYasha has yet to shut up. Her mood once again plummeted & she sat there, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes watching the Hanyou pace as he continued to rant. 'I don't even remember what it is that he's bitching about….' Kouga's name popped out of his mouth & just like that, she remembered. 'Still thinks it's a bad idea that he joins the group. Go figure.'

She rolled her eyes before standing up & stretching, secretly enjoying the fact that Sesshomaru's eyes were stuck to her bending figure. Just to keep his eyes on her longer, she twisted herself this way & that, cracking her back. Smirking as she came up with an idea, she sauntered over to InuYasha, who had stopped in mid-step. The air had suddenly felt… Evil. He slowly turned his gaze from the ground to Kagome, who was making her way towards him. 'Oh shit.' Ran through his mind before he tried to scramble away. She grabbed onto the neck line of his kimono & hauled him backwards so fast he landed on his back side. He looked up at her, his head resting against her thighs. He gulped before saying, "Kagome?"

She just smirked at him before placing her fingers on the joints that connected his jaw to his skull, holding them open as she pressed the ends of all her fingers together. A blue tinted liquid beaded at the ends of her fingers & fell into his open mouth before another one followed the first one. Sesshomaru smirked as well, knowing what she was doing & appraising her for it. 'He was beginning to hurt my ears.'

To confused & curious as to what she had just done, InuYasha hadn't even fought her. When she walked away, back to where she had been before & sat down, he stared at her. 'What the hell?' He opened his mouth to talk… & nothing came out. His hand came up to his throat, wrapping around it as he tried again, shocking his friends.

"You burnt his vocal cords. Good idea 'Kaa-san." Shippo approved, smiling. Kirara meowed, agreeing with him as she jumped into his arms & curling up on his shoulder.

"Very well done, Lady Kagome!" Miroku celebrated the silence by gently rubbing Sango's back end, which rewarded him with a red hand print on his cheek & stars in his eyes. "Was worth it." He mumbled from the ground.

Sango huffed, sparks shooting from her eyes as she wished he would just spontaneously combust from them. She walked over & patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Perfect. I can hear myself talk again."

For the next few minutes, they all enjoyed InuYasha acting exactly like a mime, Rin enjoying the show more than the others. He stomped, he hollered, he threw a tantrum that would make any 5 year old jealous, but his cords did not work. Finally, he huffed & crossed his arms, pouting. Kikyo only watched on, glaring at Kagome. 'I will get what I want.'

Kagome shook her head before standing again. "Well guys, Shippo & I are heading back to my time. I need to check on my parents & make sure the Shrine is still there."

InuYasha looked at her, already mouthing the words 'Oh hell no.' but nothing came out. Shippo rolled his eyes at him. "Quit while your ahead, InuYasha." He murmured, patting the Hanyou on his shoulder, which was jerked out of his touch. "Baby."

InuYasha jumped out, issuing a silent challenge. Literally. His lips were once again moving, but nothing was coming out. The only way they knew he wanted to fight Shippo was because he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Holding back his laughter, he couldn't help himself. "When your older InuYasha, I'll teach you how to fight, I promise!" Pausing, Shippo patted InuYasha's cheek before saying, "Until then, play with the toy sword." Using his fox magic, he created one just for him, quickly replacing the Tetsusiaga with the toy & jumping into the trees.

InuYasha stood there, dumbfounded, as Shippo's laughter rang out around the clearing.

"Did he just…?" Sango trailed off, looking at Kagome who was grinning.

"Oh yeah. He totally did what you think he just did."

The group burst out, laughing before the sword was thrown at InuYasha's head, which snapped him out of his stupor. 'Where is that little shit!' InuYasha thought to himself, spinning in a circle, trying to find him.

Kagome just shook her head before turning to Sango. "I'll leave my bag here for you guys. Normally I'd bring it with, but we haven't really used a lot of the stuff that's in there, so it doesn't need to be replenished." Sango nodded & Kagome bent down to give Rin a hug. "I shall return soon, ok darling?"

"Ok Kagome-nee-chan! Be safe for Rin." Rin kissed her cheek before walking back towards Au-Un.

"Always." She whispered.

Jaken whispered, "Don't come back, baka wench."

Kagome sighed before walking up behind the toad to stare down at him. The air had suddenly gotten chilly & Jaken looked around before gazing up at her, his huge eyes getting even wider, if it were possible. Kagome just raised her eye brow, picking him up by the back of his kimono to hold him up to her face.

"Baka wench, am I?"

"N-no my Lady. This lowly one would never say such a thing & mean it." He groveled.

"Hmmm." She scented the air, walking in a direction that housed the scent that caught her nose.

She could tell that the river she was walking towards would be oh so nice & cold, seeing as it ran directly from the mountains.

The others looked on, watching Jaken's body as he shivered. 'He's in a lot of trouble.' They thought together.

Not letting Jaken see what she was doing or where she was taking him, throwing him in to the below freezing water was very rewarding. The shocked look on his face planting a smile on her face.

His screech sent birds, which were in the trees, flying off & the little forest creatures scurrying away. Walking away, she said, "I thought you could use a bath Jaken. Enjoy it."

A gurgled reply of "Thank you my Lady." met her ears & her grin widened.

"Ok guys, I see Shippo has already left. Impatient child. So I will see you all later!" She said, walking through the camp & waving over her shoulder.

Her friends shook their heads, neither of them noticing the disappearance of Sesshomaru.

"Smiling right from ear to ear, almost laughed herself to tears…" She mumbled the lyrics to the song playing in her ears, A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold sending slight goose bumps up on her skin. 'Great song, cool video ha.' She thought, having a feeling of being watched.

Turning around to look behind her, she blinked at the sight of Bankotsu leaning up against one of the trees she had just walked passed. Taking her ear buds out, she wrapped them around her neck before saying anything. "To what do I owe the honor, once again, to be in your presence, Bankotsu." Her words were dripping in sarcasm.

He chuckled, starting towards her & leaving his Baryuu propped against the tree. "Sure are a hostile one, aren't you?" He asked, standing in front of her. He brought his arm up to wind a lock of her hair around his finger, gazing into her very unusually colored eyes.

"Of course." She stepped away. She still hasn't talked to Sesshomaru about him, so she was trying to keep her distance away from him.

He frowned at her retreat before lowering his arm back to his side. "Something wrong?"

Both unaware of the golden gaze watching them. His eyes turned contemplative as he looked at the leader of the Band Of Seven. He sat down on the branch he had been standing on & looked on. 'Seems like my little kitten wants to have a sexual adventure.' He smirked, thinking of ways that he & the leader could take her. 'Oh yes, this could prove to be very… Interesting.'

"Not really." She tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowed. "Just have a few things to talk about with my Alpha before anything between you & I can happen."

"Ah, yes, Sesshomaru. Am I right?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing a little more in suspicion. "We haven't exactly made that public yet. How do you know of our relationship, so to speak."

"I have my ways Vixen." He smirked at her before turning back to pick up his sword & sling it over his shoulder. "Enjoy your trip home. I will be awaiting your return."

When she blinked, he was gone. She scowled & walked towards the bone eater well. "Cocky son of a bitch." She mumbled before she jumped in, making the silent watcher chuckle.

Sighing, she climbed out of the well before walking out of the shed it was housed in.

Running her clawed fingers through her hair, she inhaled & balked. 'Oh shit. Hojo's here!'

* * *

I know this is short from the last chapter but my Mom wants to get on the computer so we can finish up the taxes. Ugh, hate taxes .

Anyways, it has been decided. It will be a Bankotsu/Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing.

Should turn out to be exciting, no? *chuckles*

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please review & tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I just own the plot, Isamu & Amari.

Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I loved 'em lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telepathic/

Chapter 17

'What the hell is Hojo doing here?' she asked herself before she materialized up in the God tree to get a better view of things.

"You're her Father?" Hojo asked, staring at Isamu.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Isamu retorted, agitated. She noticed he was under his own concealment spell & that he had gotten a hair cut & wore it up in long spikes, a few tendrils falling into his green eyes. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt & faded blue jeans, his feet bare.

"No sir. It's just you've been out of my Kagome's life for a long while. Why would you come back now?" Hojo crossed his arms, attempting to look like he was a tough guy.

'Oh! So the boy thinks to act like he has a back bone, does he?' Kagome growled silently & decided to make her appearance. Uttering a small spell, she put a concealment on herself before she dropped to the ground. She landed, hunched over, not caring that she was still dressed in her kimono & wearing weapons. "I do not belong to you Hojo." She said, slowly straightening up before staring at him as he turned around. "& you need to apologize to my Father."

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted out, ignoring what she said. "How're you doing darling?" He made to walk towards her to hug her & when he blinked, she wasn't in front of him anymore. "Huh?" He turned in time to see Kagome hug Isamu.

"I have taken back what is rightfully ours Father." She spoke in ancient Kitsune tongue, so Hojo couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh, that's wonderful Kagome!" He responded back, watching as she stepped away from him to bow at the waist before him.

"You are now looking at the new Lady of the North." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Your going to take control then huh?" He had a watery grin in place & before he stepped forward to hug Kagome again, Hojo interrupted.

"Excuse me, but what is going on Kagome? Why are you dressed like that & why do you have weapons on your person?" He cut in, staring at them in confusion.

"I still need to talk with you Dad. I have a few questions of what has happened while I was gone." Kagome said, back to speaking Japanese so Hojo would understand.

"Right, don't take too long. I have questions of my own." Isamu walked away, deciding to go talk with Shippo, whose been in the Kitchen the entire time, eating some chocolate & talking with Souta.

"Kagome, are you ok? What's your Dad done to you?" He questioned, walking over to her.

"He's done nothing. Why do you ask?" Kagome crossed her arms, propped her foot behind her & leaned against the side of the house, watching Hojo with her sky colored eyes.

"Because… Well, look at what your wearing! How many weapons do you have anyway?" He asked moving forward to touch one.

Her hand came up to block his touch, holding his wrist. She raised her brow at him before saying, "I don't remember saying you could touch me."

"See! Your acting like you don't care about me, like you don't belong to me!" Hojo threw his hands up in frustration as she continued to watch him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"That's because, other than as a friend, I don't care for you. & I don't belong to you. I belong to someone else." 'Soon to be two someone else's I think.' She thought to herself, a small smirk on her face.

Hojo narrowed his eyes at her. "I've been trying to ask you out for a long while now & you keep either avoiding me or shooting me down. We were meant for each other Kagome! I can feel it!" He gripped her uppers arms, his face so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You will let go of me. Right. Now." She told him, not caring for the feel of his hands on her person.

Before Hojo could say anything, he was ripped away from her by another man. When Hojo's head finally stopped spinning, he turned to see a man a head taller than her looking her over, making sure she was alright. He had short, black spiky hair, but not as long as Isamu's. He wore black cargo pants & a blue t-shirt, black combat boots covering his feet. A large sword was propped against the side of Shrine house.

Kagome looked into dark blue eyes & smiled. "Bankotsu?"

"The one & only, Kagome." He smirked at her before wrapping her in his embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his waist & held on. It must have been a long while since he's seen her or something.

"How long has it been since you've seen me?" She looked up at him.

"Last week, actually." He said running his hands through her hair.

"Really? Hmm. Coolness, that means you don't have to wait to see me then." She smiled up at him. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's around here some where." Bankotsu said, shrugging.

"Who are you?" Hojo asked making Bankotsu sigh. He'd forgotten about the pest.

He turned towards Hojo, Kagome keeping an arm around his waist & one of his around her shoulders. "I'm Kagome's boyfriend."

"No, I'm Kagome's boyfriend. So back off!" Hojo shouted at him, raising his arms up as if he wanted to fight him.

Bankotsu's brow rose at the challenge & he walked towards him, Kagome's arms falling to her side. "You don't wanna fight with me boy. You'll lose for sure." He stood in front of Kagome. "Hey Kags, did you know that this guy here has been coming to your house & harassing your family every day for 3 weeks? He even pushed your brother down the stairs of the shrine, because he was mad that you weren't home."

Bankotsu smirked, feeling her aura swirl dangerously. "He did what to my brother?" She whispered out, staring at Hojo over his shoulder, her eyes flashing.

"You heard him." Hojo said crossing his arms.

Kagome walked forward, sauntering up to Hojo, him watching her warily. With a couple of words uttered, her concealment fell & before Hojo knew it, he was being held against the God tree by his neck, staring into Kagome's different colored eyes.

"You would dare to harm my family! You stand here & claim that I am your girl & yet you would harm my family?! How dare you. I should kill you. Choke the life from you, you poor, wretched excuse of a Human." She snarled in his face, the rims of her eyes tinting red with her anger.

"Ka-Kagome." He wheezed out, his face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"I'll show you the meaning of pain, mortal. I do hope you survive the pain I'm about to put you through." She growled, gripping the collar of his shirt, she proceeded to drag him back wards. Hojo was stupefied, his gaze landing on Bankotsu, who only smirked at him.

He knew it was a cheesy, over used line, but he just couldn't help it. "See you next fall!"

Hojo was now confused. Fall? but it was Spring time-Oh shit! He shouted out his surprise as he suddenly descended down the Shrine stairs. Kagome watched, enjoying the scene. She could hear his cries of pain & help as was as the sound of his bones crunching & breaking, the muscles ripping & tearing as he fell to the bottom of the stairs.

When he stopped moving, Kagome turned around & walked back to Bankotsu. "So, I'm assuming that you can't stay long then?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Your right, I can't. If Sesshomaru finds out I showed you that we're in the present, he'll probably skin me." Bankotsu laughed, then shook is head before he disappeared, whispering "I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will." She whispered back before she walked into the house. "Dad, where are you?"

"I'm in the Kitchen Kagome." He replied, waiting for her to sit down beside him.

"Well that was fun… Souta. Where is he?" Kagome asked, her eyes roaming the kitchen.

"Up in his room, relaxing I believe." Shippo said, his hand coming up to rub his eyes. "Nice way to show Hojo to leave 'Kaa-san. I couldn't have done it better myself." He praised as she stood up.

"I figured you'd like that. I'll be back in a minute or two. I wanna go have a look at him." She left the kitchen & made her way up the stairs, then turned to the right & knocked on Souta's door. "Hey Kiddo. You in there?"

"Yeah I am Sis." Came his groggy voice.

She opened the door & walked in, turning on the light so he could see her. He struggled to sit up & watching him struggle brought tears to her eyes. "Here hun, lemme help you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders & lifted him up before propping his back against his head board. "Now, let me see you."

She looked him over & couldn't help but sigh. She should have been here to protect him. She moved her hands over his right shoulder, wincing as she felt the pain on herself. The shoulder blade was shattered. She sucked in a breath before her hands glowed a light purple & began to heal his arm.

She heard Souta sigh, his pain dissipating as his bones molded themselves back together. When she was finished with that, she moved her glowing hands to his left collar bone. Then she moved to his leg, frowning when she noticed that the entirety of his right leg was shattered. When his broken bones were healed, she looked at his face. Face which was covered in bruises & scratches. Taking her index finger, she traced the discolored flesh, watching as it vanished at her touch.

"There." She whispered. "How does that feel hun?" She gripped his hand as he stared at her.

"Much better Kagome. Thank you." He smiled at her & she gave him a strained grin back. "It's ok Sis. I'm all better now. I can take care of myself." He assured her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

She shook her head & brought her other hand up to his cheek & caressed the flesh there. "But if you like, I can train you while I'm home. Teach you to really protect yourself." she offered, her voice still low.

He looked her over, taking note of the weapons & the change of dress. "So you really are only my half sister." He murmured, noticing that she had winced a little bit.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." She whispered, letting go of his hand & standing up. "Do you want to be trained or not?" Her tone had changed a little bit, gotten colder.

"Of course I do Kagome." He watched as she turned her back to him & nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her. 'What was that all about?'

She pressed her back to the door, looking up to the ceiling & biting back her tears. 'Only his half sister. Tch, this sucks. I guess, because of that, things might not be the same with us. Guess he doesn't want me as his real sister or something.'

She sucked in a breath, steadied her emotions & went back to the kitchen. "Ok, well Souta's all healed & ready to go out in the world & make a name for himself." She chuckled as she sat back down.

"That's good. So what did you want to ask me?" Isamu asked, keeping quiet on the subject of her brother.

"How is it that we don't run into you in the past?" She picked up a cup of tea & sipped at it as she looked at him over the rim.

"Oh yes. That." He scratched his cheek before he continued on, watching as Shippo leaned forward. 'Guess he was wondering that too.'

"Well after the castle was taken over, I had escaped to InuTashio's Palace. He was going to help me take it back but then, well.. He fell for a Human & abandoned his other family to be with this Human. So, I guess you could say, this girl had InuTashio wrapped around her finger. Instead, I decided to put a sleeping spell on myself so I could sleep until the time came for me to meet back up with you & your mother."

"Huh." She huffed out, zoning out. /That makes sense./

/That is does. I was kind of hoping we'd run into him though & there be a whole scene of 'why do you smell like me?' or 'why did you carry my marks?' What not & what have you./ Shippo said, slightly disappointed there wasn't going to be a big confrontation in the past.

/Yeah that would be one hell of a thing to explain wouldn't it?/ Kagome said, on staring at Shippo.

/Would be funny. Least I think it would be./ He chuckled before they turned to look at Isamu, who was glancing between them curiously.

"Ok so then how did things go with Mom when she came home?" Kagome questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, well as good as can be expected. I'm still sleeping on the couch though." He mumbled the last part, glaring at Shippo when he snorted at him.

"That does kinda suck." Kagome intoned, cracking her neck.

"Yes it does." Isamu sighed out. "But she's willing to give me another chance so I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get her back."

"Just be yourself Dad. Don't try too hard because that might turn her off to the whole, getting back with you, part." She advised him, patting the back of his hand.

"Yes, of course." He agreed before yawning. "It's dark out. I haven't slept in a couple of months so I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Didn't you just say you've been sleeping on the couch?" Shippo asked, looking slightly confused.

"Ah, right, well I haven't really been sleeping. Since that Hojo guy's been coming around, I've been laying awake at night making sure that he doesn't barge into the house." Isamu stood up before saying good night & walking to the couch to sleep, finally.

"We should probably rest too Shippo." Kagome stood up before leading them up to her room, a small but very comfortable mattress laying on the floor next to her bed for Shippo to sleep on. After all, he was older now. If they had a spare room, he'd be sleeping in it, but instead, he's sharing hers.

"Yeah, good night 'Kaa-san." He yawned, sprawled out on his bed & conked out, still dressed in his kimono with his weapons on.

'He's gonna be in some pain when he wakes up.' She giggled to herself as she set her own weapons on the floor next to her bed before crawling in & falling asleep.

* * *

There's your next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Turned out kind of weird. I just kept writing & then suddenly Bankotsu just jumped on to the page lol.

Guess he didn't think he was getting enough of the lime light, so to speak.

So, please Review & let me know what you guys think!

Bis Spater!!


	18. Chapter 18

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Just the plot, Isamu & Amari so far!

Note; Please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to say that now that I have a job, it might be even longer before I post the next chapters. I promise I will Try my best though! Thank you for the reviews & such guys! I'm so happy that you like my story!. Anyways, onward!

Chapter 18

Kagome was awake long before anyone else was, so she decided to take a shower & wear some of the modern day clothes. She dressed in a matching pair of black bra and panties before pulling on a long sleeved, v-neck, hooded shirt in a royal blue color. Donning on black hip hugging, slightly flared jeans and some white socks, she left the room, being careful to not wake up her son who was still past out.

Feeling the need to meditate, she tiptoed around the couch so she didn't wake up her dad and stepped outside of the house, wincing as the scents of the modern day hit her sensitive nose. She jumped up into the branches of the Goshinboku and leaned against the tree, unconsciously taking up Sesshomaru's sitting position before closing her eyes and settling into her couple of hours of meditating.

She was shaken out of her concentration by footsteps approaching the tree and she looked down into Souta's eyes, which were filled with curiosity. She blinked as she noticed that her concealment spell had fallen away sometime during the night. Sighing, she placed it back on before dropping to the ground next to Souta.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, straightening up and looking at him.

"Iie, not really. You left quite abruptly after you healed me last night. Why?"

She skimmed her eyes over his person, contemplating his words. He wore a black and white shirt with baggy jeans, hoping that the wide fabric would cover up his cast and a white tennis shoe was on the foot that wasn't wrapped in a cast.

Kagome shrugged, beating down the urge to pace, as it was a waste of energy. "Figured since I was only your half-sister…" She trailed off, testing the words. They felt like lead on her tongue. "You wouldn't want me around. Now that I say it out loud, it does sounds quite foolish, but at the time, it wasn't."

When Souta moved forward, Kagome was tempted to take a step back. He must've noticed because he shook his head and continued forward, saying "what do you think I can do to you, Kagome?" He smiled up at her and wrapped his able arm around her waist, resting his forehead against her stomach. "Just because we don't have the same father doesn't mean that changes our relationship. You'll always be my big sister." Came his muffled voice, making her smile. 'I knew it was foolish to think that.' She returned the embrace. "When will you be getting the casts removed?"

She let go and stepped back to look into Souta's grey eyes. He shrugged, rotating his shoulder to un-tense the muscles. Sleeping with plaster really sucked and his skin itched but at least he wasn't in pain anymore. Mom doesn't know you healed me yet."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" She glanced around before the siblings made their way towards the house and into the kitchen.

"She's been up in her room since dinner last night. I think she's still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that your Dad is still alive." He chuckled as he sat down, watching Kagome go to the fridge to pull out eggs, bacon and milk.

"Can't say as I blame her. Took me a little while to come to terms with myself. Of course, she had always told me that he had gone to be with a different family. So I guess it was easier for me considering she thought he was dead while I just thought he didn't want to be with us." Kagome told him, cracking open eggs into a bowl before pouring milk in and whipping it together.

"Why?" He tipped the stair back onto the hind legs, his one arms coming up behind his head to hold it up, unaware that their mom was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it would be difficult to explain that we were both originally from the past and managed to be sent hundreds or years into the future." She cut up some bacon and pulled out the cookware she needed to make breakfast.

Souta stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Then how did Ji-chan get here if you two were forced here?"

"Hmmm, good question. Maybe you can enlighten us, mom." After pouring the eggs into the hot skillet and placing the bacon in the pan next to it, she turned and rested her back against the counter to look at her mom, waiting for an explanation.

Souta's neck craned back to get an up-side down view of their mom standing there with her arms crossed. "How long have you been there?" He asked, turning his chair around to get a better look at her.

"Long enough." Kalma looked over at Kagome, her eyes contemplative. "Show me."

"Answer my question first." Kagome filled the tea pot and set it on the back burner before digging out tea cups and placing them on the table.

Kalma nodded, leaning against the door jam. "He's an ancestor of ours, whose always lived right here, on this shrine. Apparently after the seize of the palace, my brother had fled to the small town called Edo and met a woman by the name of Keada." Kagome's eyes widen marginally. "Hai, your related to the Village Head Miko."

"For some reason, I don't find that very shocking or surprising." Kagome mumbled, taking the kettle off and setting in on the table, along with the tea before dumping the eggs and bacon on a plate. As Kalma moved into the kitchen, Kagome started making pancakes.

"How did things go back there?" Kalma asked, sitting down across from Souta to fix herself up a cup of tea.

"As well as can be expected." Kagome finished making the food and put it all on the table in front of them before starting to clean up. "It was father's half-sister Amari who had taken over."

"Always did think she was a bitch." Kalma muttered over the rim of her cup, smirking when Souta sputtered and stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh hai, a big one. I'm seriously considering on having the whole palace rebuilt." Kagome sat down at the head of the table and sipped at her tea after she made it.

"Why?" Having gotten over the shock of hearing his mom cuss for the first time in his life, he turned his eyes on his sister, who was debating on if she should tell him or not.

"I am curious also, Daughter." Her Father said, coming in to sit beside Kalma. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and thought, 'Not a hair out of place. Damn he still looks good in the morning!'

Kagome visibly winced and Isamu flashed her mom a dazzling smile that made her blush.

"Please, for all that is innocent, do not, ever, think that again. The thoughts that just ran rampant through the Old Pervert's mind would make Miroku blush."

"You are in now way, shape or form, an innocent, Kagome!" Isamu replied, watching as Kagome blushed too before laughing.

Souta looked between each of them, curious as to what he had just missed. 'How can she know what went on in his mind?'

/Because father and I are Telepathics/ She whispered across his mind, making his head snap up in Kagome's direction before shaking it from side to side. 'Impossible.'

Kagome snickered before clearing her throat. "Tis true Souta. Shall I read out loud what your thinking right now?"

He stared at her, blinking and thinking about a few of his personal things that nobody knows about. Kagome opened her mouth, said 'your not even a-' before he cut her off by throwing his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Ok, you win, you're a telepathic! Just stay out of my head!" He sweat dropped when she licked his hand to get it off her face and her yanked it away before falling back into his chair. He twiddled his thumbs a little bit when he realized that Isamu and Kalma were staring at him, Isamu grinning and Kalma puzzled. "Don't worry about it!" He laughed nervously before Kagome patted his hand reassuringly.

"Not to worry Souta. Either father or I can teach you how to block us out, if you like."

"Hai, I'd love that!"

"Anyway, why do you want to remodel the place?" Isamu leaned back into the chair and stared at his daughter.

"Because Amari wrecked it by keeping rotting corpses in the many rooms. I don't even wanna think about what went on in my chambers." Kagome shuddered, side glancing her father when he snorted.

"What a way to treat what was given to us by our parents." he shook his head, disappointed.

"You know, she figured that because she had been the first borne, that she was the rightful heir. She would have been too, had you not come into the picture dad. Can you imagine all the hell the villagers would have had to go through?" She shuddered again before finishing her cup of tea & fixing up another one.

"Hai. Then again, the villagers would have left a long time ago and sought out InuTashio's help." Isamu murmured.

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms. "Thankfully, we will never have to dwell on the 'what if's' now that I am ruling."

"Wow, you're a queen, Kagome?" Souta asked, eyes wide in wonder.

Kagome smiled, "Basically."

"That's so cool!" A big grin broke out on his face and she silently feared that it would break it in half.

"Souta, how do you feel?" Kalma asked, eyeing her son's casts.

"Much better. Kagome healed me last night so I can have them taken off at any time."

Kalma turned her gaze to her daughter, who was staring at her with her head tilted slightly to the side. "You healed him?"

Kagome slowly nodded, watching her Mom's reaction closely.

Kalma nibbled on her bottom lip in thought, making Isamu's gaze land on her lips. Kagome paled and kicked her Dad's shin, hard, making him yelp. He looked at her, an innocent expression placed on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you knock it off Ji-chan!? I'm having nightmares up here!" Shippo shouted down the stairs before going back to bed.

Kalma blushed again when Isamu started laughing, which made Kagome giggle. Souta shook his head and looked at Kalma as she talked. "Please show me now, Kagome. I want to see."

Kagome stood up and walked a few paces away so her mom could see better. Murmuring a few words, Kagome's illusion fell away, her demon marking and colors coming into view. The jade green and winter white highlights collected in her hair, the same color stripes running along her cheeks, her eyes loosing their pupils. Her left eye turning green and her right one turning white and her nails elongated and the tips turned green.

Kalma stood up and walked around her, watching as her daughters Kitsune ears twitched at the top of her head and noticed that her pant leg twitched as well. Smiling, Kalma stood in front of Kagome and said, "Do you have a tail like your father?"

"Yes I do. Unfortunately, it's stuck in my pant leg." Kagome blushed when they all laughed at her, making her smiled slightly.

When Kalma regained her breath, she waved her hand, indicating that Kagome can put the illusion back on. Saying the chant, Kagome sighed and reclined back on the counter again.

"You look like Isamu. The colors are kind of different, but you are surely his daughter." Kagome preened under the attention, smirking.

Her mom rolled eyes, knowing exactly what that smirk meant. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh, I would never let that happen!" Kagome faked innocence but the look broke under her look. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm cautious.. To a point." She smiled, knowing her dad was doing the same.

"Yeah, come on. She takes after her old man after all." Isamu put in, watching as Kalma's brow rose up.

"That's what I'm worried about." She murmured, laughing at the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"Alright, alright you two. Take it into the next room or something. I only came back to check on your guys anyways. I have to get back, which means I have to attempt to wake up my son." Kagome explained before walking up the stairs. Getting to her room, she looked at Shippo who was spread out on her bed instead of his.

"Oi! Wake up, Kit!" She shouted, kicking the end of the bed, making him fly up into a sitting position.

"What? What is it?" His bleary eyes looked around wildly,, his aura flaring out to check for any danger and his nostrils flaring.

Kagome laughed at his look before saying, "Calm down, everything is fine. Just get ready, we are leaving in a few hours. I don't want the group to get into too much trouble while we're gone."

Shippo nodded before standing up and going into the bathroom to take a shower. How he loves the futuristic baths as much as his mother does.

Kagome began to undress and place her kimono back on, her weapons being put in their rightful places just as Shippo came back into the room, his hair still slightly damp and unruly. He had his kimono back on, as well as his weapons. Kagome sat on edge of the bed with her brush and indicated that Shippo was to sit between her legs so she could brush his hair.

A half an hour later and his hair was pulled back at he nap of his neck and completely dry. "Ok, lets go say goodbye and then we'll leave."

Together, the Kitsunes walked downstairs and bid good bye to the family, Ji-chan finally there so Kagome could say goodbye. While the family waved at them, Kagome and Shippo went into the shed, jumped on the lip of the well and simultaneously jumped in, the purple blue light wrapping around them and hugging their forms.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you guys think!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Bis Spater!


	19. Chapter 19

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha. Just the plot, Isamu & Amari.

Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I have been working my regular shift of 3pm-11:20pm Monday through Friday, plus overtime on the weekends. I shall try & keep up with the updates, I promise. I would love to thank those who have reviewed by giving them a cookie! (hands cookies to reviewers) XD please do enjoy them while reading the next chapter!

Chapter 19

When Shippo and Kagome made it to the other side of the well, she was relieved to find that nobody was waiting for them. No Bankotsu, no Sesshomaru. Nothing. Sighing, she stretched and looked up in the sun filled sky. "Tis a beautiful day today Shippo. All is well for now."

"For now being the key words 'Kaa-san. But we will bring peace back to these lands. Naraku will perish." Shippo's hands clenched at his sides, the realization of the fact that the evil Hanyou was still alive washing over him.

Kagome's cool hand slipped over his fists, relaxing him. "Hai, all in due time my darling."

He nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling the clean air around him. "Shippo, why don't you go on ahead of me. I wish to speak to Keada about something."

He looked over at her for a second before nodding and taking off in the direction he could sense their friends at. Kagome sighed again and phased over to Keade's hut. "Keade-baa-chan?"

The old Miko looked over at Kagome and smiled. "Ah child, why are ye here?"

Kagome stepped inside and sat down next to her, her hands resting in the sleeves of her kimono. "I have a few questions that I would like for you to try and answer. It's about the Shikon and Kikyo."

Keade's smile disappeared and she straightened her posture. "Ask away and I shall tell you what I can."

"I suppose I cannot ask you what will happen after the Shikon has been fully repaired, seeing as this has never happened before. And I now know that my rightful place is here, in the past, since I will be ruling over the Northern lands. Here's a question for you: do you think I can give Kikyo a different soul so she can live the life she had truly wanted? Or do you think that because it would not be her own, she would never be the same again?"

Keade mulled this over before answering. "To my knowledge, if one has a different soul, they will be different. But, seeing as you and Kikyo are not the same people and she has a part of your soul, it could be possible. But you would have to be the person to give her the soul she needed, as it seems you can control what happens with these entities."

Kagome leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. "Perhaps." She whispered, thinking over a couple of possibilities.

After a few silent minutes, Keade realized that Kagome was lost in thought and sought to bring her back to reality. "Your other questions, my dear?"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed a little bit, thinking over what she had wanted to ask. "Um, well this is kinda personal, but I knew that if I asked Sango about it, she would probably die of a heart attack. I don't know why I'm asking you this but I just have this feeling that I'm gonna go with." Noticing that she was babbling, she pressed her lips together to get her words in order before speaking again. "Look, I know that you were with my Uncle at one point but I was just wondering on if you had been with another man at the same time!" She said, in almost a rushed sentence.

To her credit, Keade didn't blush, but she did smirk when the questioned registered. "Oh aye, Kagome. Don't get me wrong child, your uncle was an amazing man in-"

"Please. I know I never met him, but he's my Uncle.. I don't want to know how he was." Kagome had paled at the thought of getting that kind of information.

She chuckled before winking at her and continuing. "Alright lass, calm down now. Hai, I did have another lover. Once your Uncle found out, he was amused. And curious. It ended up that all three of us ended up together."

"You mean…" Kagome trailed off as pictures of her Uncle and the other man going at it while Keade watched. Her skin turned a little green and she shut her eyes tightly, willing the image away.

Keade laughed so hard and long, Kagome feared that she would break her ribs. When she had herself under control, Keade shook her head. "Nay child, they were sexual. Though now that you say something, I wonder how that would have gone…"

Keade's eye glazed over, a dreamy glint in it.

"Keade-baa-chan?" Kagome asked cautiously, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention back.

"Oh, did you want to ask some more questions?" She blinked and came back to reality, watching Kagome chew on her bottom lip in thought.

"Since I'm the Lady of the North, would the clans & my people look down on me if I had more than one mate at my side?"

Baffled by the question, Keade sat there, staring at her. "Ye are not kidding are ye?" She used the term that Kagome has used countless times. Seeing the blush creep across her nose, she could tell that she was being very serious. "Who?"

"Uh, well there's Sesshomaru, to which we're suppose to have an arranged marriage, courtesy of our fathers. He seems to want to truly be with me, and not just because the elders and our fathers have wished it. Then, of course, there's Bankotsu…" Kagome trailed off, waiting for the fireworks.

About 5 minutes passed and still nothing. Kagome blinked, watching Keade blink in turn. "And the point would be what, Child?" Keade finally asked.

"How about the fact that he's the leader of the Band of Seven!"

Keade shrugged. "Only proves how worthy he really is of being at ye's side. He is strong, Kagome. When the elders have ye mate someone, they do not look at love or lust or any of what they consider to be non-sense. They look for strength and honor. They care not for anything else."

The Kitsune thought this over before smiling. "Yes I suppose you would be right wouldn't you? Would the fact that I'm mating them both blow their minds?"

Keade shook her head. "No. Usually they try to get the heirs to mate more than one, but they usually only find one mate and don't care to find another. Having two makes them happier, to be sure."

Kagome smiled and jumped up to hug the elder woman. "Thank you Keade-baa-chan! You helped me so much. When we return, I shall make that soup from my time that you love so much!"

Keade looked on as Kagome left, staring at the screen and thinking about that delicious hamburger soup(1) she could make. "Hmmm…"

I know this isn't very long, but I will work on the next chapter when I have my breaks at work & try to upload it on Saturday. I have to go to bed now as it is 3:45 in the am & I have to get up early to help clean the house since my Aunt & her boyfriend are coming over tomorrow…

I have an idea for another story, yes I know. Another one, you say? You can't even keep up with the ones you have!

Yes I know *sigh* I can't help it. They just keep popping up. Tell me how this one sounds please.

I was thinking about making a crossover with InuYasha & Vampire Doll, my new favorite Manga. I was thinking about making it a Vincent/Kagome/Guilt-Na-Zan pairing. I don't really wanna tell you what would happen yet but let's just say that Kagome is in a wax body as well because she was sealed away. Yes, she is in a woman's wax body, I figured that way, Sesshomaru wouldn't have to kill the one who placed her in said body. I know what I want to do with this story but I don't have much of a summary for it yet.... Please tell me what you think of this one....

Gute Nacht everyone! Please review and tell me what you think so far…


	20. Chapter 20

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Just the plot, Isamu & Amari.

Note: Sorry for the delay. Been really busy with work and trying to get in as many hours as possible so I can buy my own laptop ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 20

Kagome grinned as she came upon their group, silently noticing that Sesshomaru and Shippo were not there. 'Hmm, wonder where they went to.' She entered the camp site and InuYasha jumped up when his anger gold eyes landed on her form. He stomped his foot and fought to talk, only whispered words leaving his lips. "What the hell was that about Kagome?"

"Why, whatever are you talking about, InuYasha?" She blinked innocently at him.

He crossed his arms. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! What did you do to my voice?"

"I burnt your vocal cords with a little bit of my poison." Kagome shrugged and sat beneath a tree before looking around camp.

InuYasha's eyes got big before they narrowed into slits. "Fix it!" He hissed out.

"Oh don't worry so much InuYasha. Your voice'll be back to normal by sunrise." Kagome's eyes fell on Sango's person. "Where is Shippo and Sesshomaru?"

"Shippo went to fill up the water bottles for us. And I don't know where Sesshomaru-sama went." She shrugged and watched as InuYasha threw another temper tantrum and stomp around the camp, shaking her head.

Shippo came back, arms full of water bottles and stopped short of giving them back to watch InuYasha dance around the camp site. "What pissed him off?"

"I wouldn't fix his vocal cords. Where is Sesshomaru, Shippo?"

Shippo chuckled a little bit and handed the bottles to Miroku and Sango. "He said something about meeting up with someone and said that he would like for you to meet him at the lake not to far north of here."

Kagome nodded and left, heading in the direction that Shippo had told her to go. She stretched as she walked, unconsciously noting that where ever she was walking to, had 2 very different aura's. Humming, she noted that one belonged to Sesshomaru and the other belonged to… "Bankotsu!" Her eyes widened and she stopped walking. 'What are they doing together? Oh boy, this can't be good.' Visions of the two of them fighting clouded her mind and she started walking again, shoving those thoughts out of her mind and forcing herself to calm down.

She walked into the clearing and saw that Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were talking. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, thinking that maybe she had fallen asleep while walking. She opened here eyes again. Nope, they are still there and they are now looking at her, one smirking and the other was just staring at her.

"What's going on here?" She asked, walking forward slowly to stand a few yards away from them.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know about your desire for this Mercenary?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice low and sending jolts of desire to her lower abdomen

"Um, well, I figured you might have an idea but I wanted to talk with you about it." Her voice was slightly quiet.

"No need to be so shy about the topic, Vixen." Bankotsu said, smiling at her.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and lifted his hand towards her chin to bring it up so their eyes met. "I am fine with you being with someone else so long as I am with, my soon-to-be. I am also to be your first." He voice was still low and his eyes were half closed.

"You will always be my first, Sesshomaru." She wanted Bankotsu as a fuck buddy, yes but she also wanted him as a mate, but she will work on that later.

* * *

Have to end this here guys. Have to get to work or I'm going to be late! Laters guys. Please review.

I will update this after work if I have the energy, cuz I know this is short.


	21. Chapter 21

The Pain Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor Keith.

Note: I'm so terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I have been so busy! Thank you to those who have reviewed! You all get cookies! I had each person written down to thank personally but I lost my notebook when my Grandma moved in so I can't type them down… L I'm sorry! Well, on with the chapter, I will try & make this as long as possible.

Chapter 21

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru's hand traveled down her neck to her collar bone, his claws gently dragging across her soft flesh. Her eye lids slid to half mast, her breathing starting to become short as his hand traveled over the swell of her breast, down the flat plane of her stomach and his arm circling her waist to bring her closer to his body.

She sucked in a breath as her stomach brushed against something hard and pulsating, her face becoming red as she realized exactly what that was. Her eyes became wide and her lips parted as she tilted her head up to stare at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had a tint of red in them.

He smirked at her and bent down to blow his hot and moist breath against the shell of her ear, making her shudder. "As much as I would love to continue this, as your scent is driving me insane," He breathed in deeply, an almost sighing breath escaping his lungs. "I wish to have your first time be in the bedroom. Later on we can have our fun out in the woods." His voice was dark with promise, his tongue darting to lick her ear lobe and drawing it into his mouth to suck on it.

She let out a low, short moan, her hands coming up to grip his fore arms as a hot feeling coursed through her body. 'What the hell is he doing to my body? I'm burning up.'

He chuckled and slowly released her, biting back a groan of his own at the flushed and dazed look on her face. He battled with his beast, he did not want to take her here. No, not for her first time. His palace was waiting for them, his friends keeping the place clean, was getting his chambers ready for their return.

He smiled at her as she shook herself out of her sexual haze. She looked around and noticed that Bankotsu was gone. When a confused look crossed her face, he spoke up. "H told me to tell you that he will see you soon. He needs to finish up a few things before he can come back to see you."

"Oh ok then. I suppose we should head back to the group. Never know what trouble InuYasha could be causing." Kagome mumbled, mainly to herself, even though Sesshomaru could hear her.

"InuYasha is not causing anything, Kouga is." He informed her, watching as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh is he now? Well then it really is time to think about heading back."

Before she could take off, Sesshomaru's hand fell onto her shoulder. Curious, she looked at him over her shoulder, an eyebrow cocked up. "InuYasha…" He was actually having troubles finding words to explain this.

Seeing this, she turned around and cupped his cheek. "What about him, Sesshomaru?" Worry was evident in her eyes.

He sighed and brought his own hand up to cover hers. "InuYasha likes Kouga."

Kagome blinked at him like he's lost his mind. She started to laugh. "Like hell, Sesshomaru. Everyone knows he hates Kouga's guts."

Frowning slightly, he picked up her hand that she had let fall and nipped the inside of her wrist gently, which stopped her giggles quickly. She blinked a few times before saying, "Ouch."

Rolling his eyes, he dropped her hand. "Your missing what I'm telling you. The reason InuYasha acts the way he does around Kouga is because he has feelings for him but not only does he not act on them because he doesn't like these feelings but because he's mad at himself. After all, he is supposed to be in love with Kikyo, is he not?"

By the end of Sesshomaru's explanation, Kagome could see what he saying. Dumbfounded, all she could do was stare at the ground for a few seconds before shaking herself out of her zoning period and look up at Sesshomaru. "InuYasha's gay?" Came her quiet voice.

Sesshomaru sniffed, giving her the answer to her question by looking away and tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"Wow, never saw that one coming…" She spoke up before phasing out of the clearing and leaving a shocked Sesshomaru.

He blinked slowly before it registered. 'She left me here…'

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, he took off after her.

Arriving at the camp site, Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the fight brewing around the fire. Discreetly, she sniffed the air and recognized the scent of arousal, almost like the scent Sesshomaru had not too long ago only not as musky. The scent was coming from both males, she realized slowly. Her eyes were slightly wide when they meet Shippo's and he automatically made a link with hi mother.

/Something wrong 'Kaa-san?/

/Not really, I think. Um, we might end up having a complication or two though./

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, when Kagome tapped her nose at him, he immediately sniffed the air, noticing that there was a scent that he only smelt that usually came from Miroku when he was feeling up Sango or even stronger after she hit him. And the smell was coming from InuYasha and Kouga. Inhaling in shock, he started coughing as some of his saliva went down the wrong tube. He thumped on his chest, his eyes watering as Kagome sweat dropped and noticed that Kouga and InuYasha had stopped fighting to stare at Shippo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" InuYasha growled out, his eyes narrowing even more, if that were possible.

Shippo shook his head. "He says nothing is, he just swallowed wrong, is all InuYasha." Kagome answered for him, stepping up beside him and slamming her hand against his back. Gasping, he drew in some much needed air, the reddish tint to his face vanishing.

"Something must have shocked him though in order for him to do that." Kouga pointed out, his stance less aggressive as he had his arms crossed, his tail swaying gently from side to side. InuYasha's eyes were transfixed on the appendage.

Kagome shrugged, patting Shippo's back to sooth his frayed nerves. "Probably something I told him. We do speak telepathically, you know."

"What did you tell him?" Sango asked, finally speaking up.

"That I was going to be mating Sesshomaru."

All noise ceased as Sesshomaru picked that moment to enter the camp site. Kouga began growling, Sango's and Miroku's eyes were wide and InuYasha's jaw dropped. Kikyo was livid.

"What?"

* * *

This will have to do, for now.

It's late & I do have to work tomorrow.

I hope you guys like this chapter.

Please review, I love it when you guys do.

Love you guys!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Night


End file.
